A Darker Love
by maddpappy
Summary: De centered fic: Damon is cursed By Klaus over 50 years ago when he lost Kathrine to Stefan. Believing she was the last Petrova, Klaus became obsessed with finding her a cure.Damon is an enforcer, a shadow that lurks.Now only a young girl name Elena can save him from a dark fate. Will she uncover her odd creation and manage to save him before they both go over the edge?
1. A Dark Matter

A Darker Love

Ch.1

A Dark Matter

A/N: _Damon is IT, Shadow, or Leviathan and he cannot remember who or what he is. Katerina is her own person followed by Kathrine being in the time Elena was born on the show. She does die as Elena had, and a scientist takes something from her. Something he uses to make a very special girl. Elena. DE fic (also came from a non de centered fic I write called The One For Me if you follow author alert. They will start the same but may go different directions. Both were stuck in my head, so I split them.)_

_This is the DE version of a story I wrote 'The One For Me'. I had some people ask why I chose someone else to be with Damon in the other one, so here is my DE version with changes. Truth was I am joining something I write with TVD characters. I re-did the story order to start from when Damon first meets Elena, how she was created, and how he finds he later in life. I also use some tv cast, some of its lore, and set the story 50 years ahead. Don't be put off by the load of info about to liter your screen. This and the next will be the worst of it. Give it a chance, and hopefully the idea is new and fresh. Enjoy, thank you for taking time to read._

___The sky was lit with a blood red haze as the fog refused to disperse into the cold swallows of hell. The earth cried, shook, and then settled as the battle on her grounds waned. The tears of blooded souls seeped into her grounds, and nothing would ever be the same after tonight. It appeared that this was the end of the road, like so many times before. People clutched their chests, heaved with pain, and breath was but a wheeze among countless. Destroyed buildings and cluttered masses of brick lay about the torn city as a reminder of what had taken place here tonight. It had gone beyond Mystic Falls..._

___WAR. _

___War between the Light and Dark, which had raged on forever, had faltered for now. Tonight, the child would been born; the child fate had cried and waited so long for. Even the world itself seemed to pause with relief as the balance came back to life. Many of the greatest witches sensed a change on the wind, but nothing they could hope to place._

___This was something out of the hands of Fate itself...as man played god one to many times, with one too many things..._

___Fate faltered in stopping the inevitable. There was no more time, no more ancients to protect a dying world. If there was even a chance that this scientist could create that which was lost...well then it was worth it. Darkness would soon consume the world as these people knew it. And would they even care._

___The blood shed signaled the time; it created life this very night as it once had before, bringing to existence a creature never meant to walk the earth. In times of death came life once more, a second chance perhaps, though in an unexpected way. Silence hung heavily in the air as a new unforetold future took place. It marked the end of an age, and yet the beginning of a new more frightening future. This was a future that no one could see, decipher, or hope to foretell. _

___Klaus, a long time enemy, had taken and enslaved Damon Salvatore to do a bidding worse than Death. It had become hard to live-move even-as the lime light was drawn on their kind, revealing their secret beyond the bridge of Mystic Falls. War had finally breached the small town and grew like wildfire throughout the human lands. Death was all around them now, waiting. Blood, it flowed so easily, making the grounds weep in sorrow. But what they learned ____was that they were not the only family of vampires out there. Worse, stronger, and more deadly creatures roamed the lands. _

___But Mystic Falls was a special place, one of many powerful places on earth, seen as a gateway. It rivaled that of the Great Stone Henge in its ancient times. The place was alive, pulsing with power, oozing an electrical current of possibilities. The tree, marking the most sacred of all places, had been disturbed. It's misuse only severed any goodness of hope, and left the land dying. The land marked a special ley line-a place of power. Now it was overrun by dark things and in harsh times. The tree and its ley line were once under the protection of the last living Immortal. _

___Tatia._

___How the world seemed to shiver at the mere mention of her name. The truest Immortals, as they were in ancient times, protected the land and cursed those that defied it. They were taught that their abilities were a gift, and to spread their power amongst the living as they came into them. But not all ancients were good. There were ones that were sought to help, teach, and nurture the growing populace of human being as their ancient numbers declined rapidly. And no one knew why, just that their age was over. The reign of the cursed would begin next._

___The werewolves were such a people who were cursed to change with unbearable and unmarked pain; to become one with nature during the moon's full phase. In time they had protected the ancients including the last one, Tatia, and sought forgiveness for their sins. With all curses, there was forgiveness which had to be earned. Before Tatia could set them free, however, she caught the eye of two villagers who became the seeds of her deceit. With no one left to guide her, she became dark hardhearted._

___Tatia, a name beheld with contempt, the spite of the Gods for her actions, was the last living protector of this land in Mystic Falls. She defied her order for the love of two men with whom she could not choose between. Like all those before her, Tatia had two waring natures within her being. Rather than conquering her inner demons, she gave in to them. _

___She aided a witch in casting a spell that unleashed dark horrors into the night. She bound her essence to yet another spell which would replicate her through out the ages. Darkness over took her heart, and thus was her undoing. Once sacred blood, now had become meaningless. Such was the fate of her offspring as well. For Tatia took men to fill the void her lack of choices made. She could never seem to sate the hole darkness created._

___These horrors began to replicate, including one very specific abomination. Thrust aside by her two most beloved, she became enraged and sought to help in reigning Klaus back to his 'vampire only' state. And this became her own undoing, followed by those that would precede her. She asked that Esther use her as a fail safe in the spell, that she would live on to reappear, that she could taunt Klaus every 500 years with her likeness. _

___Esther wanted Tatia dead._

___In doing so Tatia also hoped to avoid eternal death- to her beliefs. Effectively cursing her entire family line, Esther became uneasy, yet agreed, with stipulations keeping secret her plan. She had become remorseful, her adultery apparent to Tatia who would speak of it publicly. Darkness was a thin line she walked, and she was about to step over it for the sake of love...family. Her family was torn apart by their savagery, and by the audacity of this creature she'd used to cast her spell, so Esther took action for her misdeeds._

___And so Tatia aided Esther unknowing what awaited her._

___It was not for the people that Tatia gave her blood, but for vanity, anger, and arrogance. Horrors which fed in innocence, whose blood cried as it was shed upon the horror which perpetuated itself onto her doubles through subsequent life lines. Doomed to repeat, and born to die. _

___But it was not her soul that inhabited the body, just an innocent doomed to die with her flesh and her likeness. Each one had the same mental capacity, DNA, and heart of Tatia as she was. And looks. They all looked the same. Choice and situation dictated their growth and the eventual person they became. This was the part that Esther held to as spoken by Tatia. But they would always be torn, and they would always die. Katerina had been her darker side, Katherine all that was good in Tatia. Both had just enough power to be a little more than human, but not more than a double. Just a freak occurrence._

___Until now. Another would come and take her place._

___The wolves would not protect this child as they had her predecessor; none would be aware that she even existed. Tatia was no more. Katherine, her last living relative had succumbed to a similar fate and become one of the undead thirty years ago when Rebekah stood in the road causing her accident. No matter what road Katherine took, no matter the path traveled, she was doomed to die. Tatia's line of doppelgangers had finally died out, and with it, the rest of her essence on this place. A new wind had calmed the storm this night...something that was no longer evolutionary possible was about to be made real.  
_

___Kathrine's essence was not completely gone until she transitioned, but the scientist was unaware of what had come into his morgue.  
_

___...Her body was taken to there after she had drowned. This is where a young scientist was baffled by what he saw in her DNA, down to the chromosomes that made her who she was. Perfectly extracting her eggs, he'd stored them until a day that technology offered him what he needed. She could not be alone...there was a family he'd notice certain similar traits, just nothing of the same magnitude as this body offered. Who he needed...the boy in his mind was still too young. _

___ An egg from a...whatever she was...( transitioning ancient)...with someone living who shared a close enough match. The scientist had no idea of who or what Katherine was, nor the curse bestowed on her. Only in death was she free of it. What he saw was age old genes and genetics that contradicted the very nature of things he knew. Believing he'd hit the jackpot, he took the only thing he could in his limited time with her body. She was dead, and he felt no guilt in studying her for science.  
_

___Even Fate wondered if what was coming would be just another double, a freak of nature, or something more-a true ancient. Life should never come from death, and she and those eggs were...dead. She'd not had a child before she'd met her death. Would this even ____**be**____...her child? But the spell was strict, and Katherine HAD met the criteria for it-down to death.  
_

___Another would arise-finally-that the chain of events was broken, and so fate waited anxiously to see what the scientist created._

___The true Immortals were few and far between coming only when the earth called traits lived on through the human descendents. Not one had been born since Tatia, until tonight. No spell could be wielded with greater power once linked with a true Immortals blood. Her eventual doppelgangers only possessed a tiny spec of power that the original had. Just enough resemblance in their watered down blood to fool the earth, or prevent another guardian from taking a stand. And as they lived on, from generation to generation, the world had slowly withered. They'd all repeated the same fate and stalled the successor from taking place at the ley line. After a time...so few normal humans even carried the remnants of the genes within theirs._

___The world seemed to beacon the __spirit though____. _Come___, _the ground seemed to mutter. All the dead cried out, their blood which washed the land, cried too. Wars, souls, all of it was here. Death and life, dark and light, night and day. They could sense it...could they?

___Piece by piece, the ancient genes had come together over thousands of generations. Each part carefully separated and placed within the human populace where non were the wiser. Many had died as Tatia's curse affected so many more lives they she ever knew it would. Such a rippled effect was having dire consequences on the world. As time had gone on, they'd remained strong and hidden in latent human recessive traits. One ____last family. One last male. The scientist had managed to trace a few family lines, procure enough rouse to get the male close enough. Just like he had Katherine...The scientist took what he needed from the man, and then sent him off._

___Under the scope, with technology as his God, the egg and sperm were united. Klaus had found out that there were eggs left, and he wanted them to make his own plans fruitful. With Katherine dead, there were no more chances for children. The last chance was in her eggs or this artifact that had gone missing. Sensing his doom, the scientist placed the embryo-his lifes work, in the womb of a young girl. He'd never get the answer to his lifes questions never even knew if the embryo would implant.  
_

___**IT**____ had found him._

___Even now, the child was only seven and a half months. Destiny arisen, a gem locked in time. It had only been a matter of time. Such would signal the dawn of a new age. It was too early, but the earth seemed to still. It hung with need like a hungry creature. _Please come, please come, please come___, the earth begged._

___Fate cried back,_ but the child is not ready.

Thirty years we've begged___, the dead cried out again._

___Two souls... half of the missing link... The part that was broken in darkness drew closer to the part that awaited its second piece. A flame that would merge, burn and scathe...and fate smiled, then. Something separated by time, ripples, and more had found one another this night. Fates plan of long ago was coming to fruition. She'd found him, and he was to find her.  
_

___The __spirit____ had come for the lost __soul____. The child knew. Thus beginning its work already still unborn. The call began then, swift as the wind, and it blew through the land until it found Cecelia, who fell over with pain. Fate and the earth sang in unison. _Come forth___. Fate always called the time. He drew closer still to his destiny, and hers would begin his his arms.  
_

___This was fates wild card, and it would lie in the hands of a small being; it would be fought in blood, pain, and death. This spirit was old having waited so long, innocent, and would carry the heaviest burden of anyone that had passed the living threshold . _

* * *

___The birth had just begun, and Cecelia grew uneasy with fear. She never remembered having sex, but there were all the signs she was having a child. A blackout had occurred that was certain. Fear had gripped her, a savage hate of the thought of a rape she didn't remember, but them the child had begun to move. Slowly, over the months, her heart warmed to the idea of having a child. There was none she could have of her own. This was a miracle in disguise.  
_

___But not out here on the streets. She felt a wave of unease swamp her back, and knew something was hidden in the shadows...stalking.  
_

* * *

___Only one man was its witness. That is if you could call 'It' a man at all. For over 30 years this man had been captured, leashed, and chained to an abominable fate himself. _

___A shadowy being, once known as **Damon**. His master, the diabolical hybrid that even nature shunned, was none other than Klaus. Klaus had an intolerable hate for the eldest Salvatore, and saw to it that he would be forever locked in pain. In loss. Klaus worked with as many witches at it would take to return the last doppelganger to her human self. He'd been unsuccessful in capturing the last of her eggs before IT had burnt the lab to the ground. Even leashed...Damon was a force to be reckoned with. _

___Klaus, impatient and prone to rage as he was, unknowingly sent his pet on a crash course with destiny this night. At the same time that he worked on edge, he was already too late._

___It wouldn't work. _

___This soul was meant for Him, and Fate awaited to see if It would respond well to the sensations that were created naturally to draw them together. Fate knew the soul, it having longed and waited for its other half. Yet another thing that Tatia's lust for power had sanctioned unknowingly. Damon should have met his other half almost two hundred years ago. Instead, he'd been bitterly changed by Katerina. Lost to Fate just as Stefan was. Just as the world now was. _

___Katerina should have never existed as she was, or when she was, for as long as she was. But then her course had collided with Damon's. It made this possible now. When the soul needed its other half the most, these things seemed to just happen. Fate wagered against coincidence and bet one last time with a roll of the dice. Nothing ever seemed as it was. Chance and Coincidence were just as important as Fate was in the game of life. The only wild card was choice, with its ever moving line.  
_

___It only amused Fate that he'd been turned so long ago, and now he'd have a changed life. Had things gone as planned, this soul would have found its half almost two centuries before. Centuries before the wraith and pain Katerina had wrought. Things always had a way of working themselves out. The shadow moved completely unaware of past events, remembering little from day to day. It only was able to remember pain.  
_

___Fate wished to embrace all those it had lost to the damned curse, to the spell, but it all would rest on the spirit. Only the spirit had the power to change things and it all relied on choice. Damon was among several that broke it's heart the most to lose. His sadness was a cascading waterfall of pain that made Fate quiver with its longer he went out his _spirit___, the longer he'd grow within his torment.  
_

___The spirit had come to be born. A life time had passed for Katherine as a vampire. Fate already knew the time allotted for her, and let it pass away as it sang for the next life. Such things it mourned from a distance. Being undead severed Fates control over a life to some extent. It was unnatural. It was a ripple that didn't belong to Time. All were helpless to change events set in motion by an ancient. With no one left to combat these changes, they only grew worse. There had been no hope despite Katherine's remarkable capacity for something other than herself. And that had changed in death. She'd only started giving into her darkness too. Seemed her struggle would be with Eternity.  
_

___It was her destiny to die, and to be tied to death as well-no matter the form death took. There was no going back, no more blood to misuse, no more children at the cusp of greatness doomed to fail. No more of Tatia's essence to wreck havoc on her descendents. No spell to continue the cycle. Katherine had bore no natural children as specified by the spell. With the ties of the spell at odds with the new life... this new spirit had forged its way through...through as if searching for its home. It had been waiting for this moment, and they called to it. Klaus had no control. Kathrine was as doomed as Katerina had been doomed. Earth, Destiny, Chance, Time and Fate sang their song stronger than ever._

* * *

___In this world of darkness, Damon Salvatore graced the living with their death. And it wasn't of his choice. Klaus had become more sinister than ever. If Stefan refused him, then he'd hurt Damon. And he had. Tormenting him, not letting him feed, forcing him to kill relentlessly. And it was punishment for what Stefan had done locking him away in a coffin over 30 years ago. Punishment in not saving Katherine when he could have so easily._

___It was also to keep Damon locked away as they searched for a cure for Katherine. Damon had a knack for interrupting, and his impulsive behavior had gotten on Klaus's last nerve. He wasn't much upset when he'd learned about Rebekah's death. What infuriated him was knowing that both brothers had absorbed her powers. And with it, her line. It was only a matter of time before they came after him. Damon was a means to an end either way._

___His rage only fueled on knowing the bastard had started the fire at the lab. Of course not on purpose. They'd learned to late that the eggs were there when the scientist was not. But Damon had managed to kill him, and that was was in this research that Klaus wondered if they could clone Katherine._

___But It, once known as Damon, remembered so little these days. Klaus ordered him to kill and he did. His body once taunt and viable was lost to shadows and wisps. It had been forever since Kathrine had graced his eyes. Forever since he'd touched her-anyone really. Only when he killed. It knew endless servant hood and was forever captured in Klaus's compulsion, under his spell. Forever __Lost____. The bastard never died.  
_

___The shadow that he was, had no idea what would take place this night, only that it would most affect moment the order was set in motion, his fate had been sealed as well. An order to kill Cecelia, who had evaded him for the last three months, had been given. Somehow he knew, after all the staring, tracking and chasing he'd done, that his life's purpose had begun. It felt purpose in this kill, in the order, but the girl was simply too ordinary._

___He'd watched her run from the lab, standing back. Perhaps she had what he needed, but whatever that was, he did not know. Captured on video, Klaus wanted her alive for questioning. Damon had seen to it she remained elusive. He didn't know why or how he'd done it. After a while, Klaus seemed satisfied with the notes he had from the scientist and ordered all witnesses killed._

___Kill...it echoed sweetly in the vast nothing of his mind. His mind cleared of all previous thought and It was confused once more. The master must be controlling me, It considered. Master did this when It felt any sense of self._

___Klaus had finally ordered the kill, and this meant It could sate It's hunger until the next time. A woman. _

___It had been tracking her for sometime apparently and she had become irate some place below his shadow. These were no longer the old days, It gandered. Vampires and werewolves had to remain hidden and careful. Even though the war between the two raged on, the bigger threat was humans. And those damned witches! It began to scan the location to sense any other undeads. Mind loose, It thought over past events.  
_

___The war had to come to this, It remembered. Bonnie Bennett had stood aligned with the humans, and changed the face of their world. She'd undone some of the earlier harm she'd caused by allowing Klaus to live on. And while nature had robbed her of its gift of power, she'd found it in darkness. Nature soon abandoned witches that practiced in darkness too. Now, to cast a spell, they needed gems or charms. Things that already had stored energy and had a link with earth were considered gold._

___The title Mage emerged almost over night._

___The grounds shriveled up to witches once they became tainted with darkness. It was earth's way of punishing her children for their misdeeds. Either walk in the light or be shunned. And Bonnie had returned to the Light, giving the humans some weapons before she died-mainly information. Some say the sadness of her choice is what did her in. Either way she'd effectively brought the vampires into the light._

___Then the world began to go to shit. Technology soared, economics plummeted, and life became the 'streets'. Massive heat waves had become the norm, as well as coastal flooding. People lingered outside usually later or earlier. By 9am it was 106 degrees most days. A fine line between social classicism began, as well as scanning, DNA profiling, retinal scans for identification. There was even a hushed whisper of credit-no longer money based economy. Earn credit or barter. Funny how the doomsayers littered the curbs with their prophecies. Those were a dime a dozen. It seemed like the end of days. Nothing was kept up, buildings were falling apart, cars were old. Natural gas was about out. Even the water was tainted.  
_

___Especially with vervane.  
_

___Tolerance, the shadow laughed inwardly. Humans were not bright. it may keep peole from compulsion on a regular basis, but it didn't hurt us.  
_

___Humans knew vampires lived among them-labeling them Dark Ones. Actually everything that was considered evil was labeled Dark. Those that were good called themselves the Light Ones. Cliche' really, the shadow thought to Itself. It watched the human woman run from place to place for months now, perplexed yet unsure. Recently, It had found her again, but she looked worse than before, It noted drawing closer._

___The Originals of old were not the only kind of vampire either. It ended It's search of the area when there was no response. Satisfied, the shadow began to descend on the woman. Originals were a pain to kill, but the others were worse. Talk about evolution that they don't teach kids in school, It thought. Even as powerful as It was, caution was never a bad thing._

___They'd found a way to kill them, mainly Rebekah, by drinking her dry. Absorbing her blood, her power, and her line. He'd done it not caring if he'd die for it. It was the price the wench paid for basically turning Katherine. If he could have, It would have killed the other...the one that had let her die. But she loved that one. Pity, It thought. And It remembered those almond brown eyes with regret. The kill had made him even more powerful than before, but at what cost? It'd lost a fraction of Its mind. Klaus had...  
_

___See, the shadow mused again, no vampire had to die like Sage had though. The one...Stef-... had joined him in that feast. Together, those sired in her line lived on through them. But it had changed Damon, and not for the better. Some believed Klaus enslaved him for the sheer strength he alone managed to gain._

___The others, a different sort of vampire, were far older and more exclusive. Not much was known about them, but he always scanned just in case. For every prey there was a stalker. It had encountered them before, and they fought much the same way. It thought back to the fights, and considered them to be a different breed of the same species. And they knew of him. Everyone simply called It, the Leviathan, now. A large dark mass of shadows, horrors, and death. Malevolent to the core, fear and enraged, It had a reputation. If it was seen, it meant your death._

___Everything always seemed to come at the hands of a witch, why were they not slaughtered? If It could sneer, It would. The woman below became more frantic as she ran about, below. Perhaps she sensed It?Next on Its list was Elijah.  
_

___Elijah remained hidden, but it was no bother to him as It lurked, waiting. It remembered this ones face, as it had a standing order to kill that one too. Would he be a match for them, It wondered. Kathrine now walked the world with Ste.., last It knew. And It didn't care. Hardened heart, the shadow shifted from building to building searching out its prey's intended location, mapped out exits and escapes. Things had changed, and memories were few and far between. Those almond eyes only brought pain, and It didn't want to feel pain anymore. Klaus liked when It remembered these things, and watched his confusion with amusement daily. When It spotted her, pause over came the shadow lingering up high. _

_Something____ made It pause against a ____direct order____ for the first time in 30 years._

___As It looked on, the woman was but a teen...maybe 17 or 19 most with sun bright blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep blue, but she was not in the best shape and extremely thin. Dirt clung to her...old style looking servant dress? It was Halloween...but still. Who dressed like that any more? She looked rather small for her age. Also, she seemed to be clinging to her belly, and once she stifled a cry and stretched with pain, It saw she was with child. _

___But not for long. Fangs elongated, eyes bled to red haze and death. It was time to die..._

___(Note: Yes Elena is appearing shortly. This IS a De fic)_


	2. After Dark

_A Darker Love_

_Ch. 2_

_(Con't from Ch.1)_

_The Leviathan became unnerved then, and sniffed once more. The woman was not the source of blood, it was the child within her. Anyone would be able to tell this with one whiff of air. How was it that she went unnoticed? _He _was not the only one stalking her this night. Distantly, It followed the trace sounds of a minion as it circled the area. Necromancer, he thought vaguely. These damned Mages were as bad as their witch counter parts. _

_Looking around, he seemed to come into his own suddenly. Flashes of memories sputtered along...Ste-Stefan, his brother. Looking back at the girl, he felt the air of faint magic around her. What was shrouding her would not last on that infant._

_The young woman smashed a car window, blond hair sticking to her face as it began to rain once more. She managed to get in, hot wire, and drive off. That was saying something for less than 50 seconds flat. Following, the shadow contemplated when best to strike._

_The car veered off the road near some woods that went on for miles in the dense Forrest of Virginia. She waddled her way for for miles when it became too much to bear. Thickly, she sagged against a tree panting harshly._

_It had enough time and distance to do as commanded. The creature was following, but was miles away still._

_She tried to stifle a cry, but couldn't hide it. The scent of blood filled the air, and the girl looked down murmuring a spell. "Oh no...not now," she panicked. "You can't come yet-its not time..." she winced in more pain._

_Why was she in labor? She was a witch...It became uneasy once more as It watched her. It detested witch-another scream sounded off._

_She sensed _IT _then and looked right into the hopeless darkness as her child came into the world. Eyes bulged in pain, her front knelled over, and a washy sound filled the air. Momentarily confused, the girl tore at her clothes and tended to the child. The darkness looked on feeling something it hadn't for decades. _

_Terror. _

_The birth of an ancient soul...Damon didn't understand how he knew-but that he _did know_ what the child was. His name..._Damon_...confusion fought memories as they burst to the surface. Snarling, he took form as Klaus allowed him to when he was ready to kill. He rounded on the woman and her back fled until it hit the bark of a dead tree. Clutching the infant, her eyes grew wide with terror. Literally shaking, she was ready to beg for the life of her child._

_That blood was the strongest, most potent blood. Damon's lips nearly salivated as he closed in on her, relishing her fear, prolonging the kill. He stood before her as he had many times before. Only this time...she would not escape._

_Many knew about the ancient guardians-Immortals-people who stopped aging between 20-26. They had powers that put even the strongest vampire to shame. He'd over heard the conversation once, with Klaus talking to random people. It seemed he too was curious about dark magic and still trying to undo his doppelgangers fate. _

_He knew of Tatia's heritage, the meaning of the tree, and her dead people. For some time he also hunted down some relic she once wore. It was all that was left of her and he desperately needed it to contact her from the other side. That won't happen, he thought bitterly. And then _her_ image came to mind. Dark hair and eyes, a smile radiant like the sun. Katherine his heart wept. Her life time was fast approaching it's end. Within a regular lifespan, which was Klaus's belief, was the only time to reverse what she was._

_This event had somehow gone unnoticed, though. Could this ancient aid his ...Master? Wait...master?_

_From his vague memories, the shadow knew the name Damon as his own, but not much that had gone with it. He knew he once loved a woman-Katherine (and Katerina before her). That woman loved Stefan-his biological brother too. Her best friend was Bonnie-the witch who'd set all of this in motion. Still fragmented, Damon became angry, and frustrated._

_He wanted to kill something, someone._

"_Please," she begged waving him off._

_He sniffed the air noticing the creature drew closer. There is still time, he conceded. What to do with her?_

_Air hung heavy with the scent of death and battle; ripe almost. As a shadow, he'd lingered in a state of prison of lost years. He watched a baby struggle for breath in its mothers arms and something tugged at his chest. He was always locked into this state of being until he was unleashed by his 'master'. His power was the ultimate killer, and yet here he stood, watching a helpless human struggle to live. __**Feed**__, his mind roared with the order to kill the woman. It had been compelled into his brain._

_But they were not alone. His body grew taunt as brushes and bushes cracked under conspicuous feet. Someone wasn't even trying to hide it. Time was nearly up. Death scent filled the air, rank and rotting. A necromancers pet...the thing had followed precisely. Damn mages..._

_Head cocked to one side, he reached for the child. A devilish grin marked his lips, cruelty sprung to life in his eyes."I am death," was all he said. It was enough for her to know what that meant._

_"YOU," the girl said with hatred slithering in her voice. She was frightened, and with good reason._

_She saw him and she knew. Something about the way he eyed her child though..._

_Before either of them could run, a grotesque hand whipped around from the other side of the tree and severed the mother's head. Like some amphibian 's tongue, it latched on and pulled with an elasticity that made even the darkness cringe. For a moment their eyes locked, then her eyes became lifeless and her soul departed. Her head dropped a few feet from her body, and then it too stood there a moment hands still out. Shock overwhelmed him. Had time stood still?  
_

_As the child fell to the ground, his darkness reached for it. Once in hands, it took off running for what seemed like forever. There was safety to consider, and he just understood that as a fact and acted. It lavished the feel of another being. Faintly, it heard the minion tearing at flesh, and it's mage master homing in. This must have been the one they were searching for...but had they known about the child? Perhaps Klaus thought the same...the mother Cecelia was the witch of prophecy?_

_Damon knew otherwise now. That was her_ child_, not her. It was every reason enough to reach out an gasp the falling form.  
_

_There was a rumor that a child would arise from the witch line and be the end of Klaus. Superstitious as he was, he'd ordered many of them killed. The child in his arms was not a witch, but something no one had seen in almost a thousand years. If they expected and looked for a witch...they would ever see her coming. Plan A began to form in his minds eye.  
_

_Damon stopped running, heart thudding deeply. Wait...Cecelia was dead yet he remained in form. When she died he should have gone back to his prison state of nothingness. "Oh no..." he muttered to __himself. That bitch must have linked his life to her kids. There was no other way he'd be able to be corporeal still...Fucking hell, Damon cursed the bundle in his arms. Well, he figured, can't bring you to Klaus now. Thinking about it further, he found that he really didn't want to. It must be the compulsion again, he figured.  
_

_Odd._

_The child was different from the others...other ancients. It didn't know how It knew that, just that It...**he **knew it**. **For fuck sake... Damon hated this confusion of identity. **He** also knew it belonged to him, that he had form, that it burned his blood. So he took the child to his hole in the wall, and looked upon this tiny little thing. _

_All he could do was stare baffled, perturbed, and uneasy. Was this a joke? _

_Those eyes were brown but they felt like daggers...like _her_ eyes. Katherine, his mind whispered._ Another_ fucking copy? Wasn't that a five hundred year occurrence? Damon was more stumped than ever. How many years had passed since he last remembered anything? These eyes were the same of the ones he loved once. He knew, he'd loved her in two different forms now. No, Damon, two different people with the same faces. Two people who were opposite sides of yet another girl...Tatia?Triplets. Quads. Hell this one would probably grow up and fall for Stefan too. Do not start on this road again, he faltered._

_But what she offers is too great, Damon thought unsure. He had a very bad feeling about this suddenly. Stay cold, detached, and yearn no more for wayward Stefan women. keep her locked away until its time. With this being the only chance he could foresee, Damon decided to let her live. someone had a crude and sick sense of humor. Perhaps she was a clone?  
_

_not exactly...  
_

_She was _different, _this he was sure of. Looking the child over, he didn't see anything different. It is inside her you dumb ass, his mind choked back a laugh. His face contorted as if someone else had spoken the insult to him. The only problem was that she was too small and too young to use now._

_I can't take care of a baby, he shifted restlessly. It had been the longest time he had been in form for thirty years. _

* * *

_A few things he'd noticed over the last half hour..._

_ If he moved to far away, he lost form. If he moved within maybe fifteen feet or so he'd solidify. Interesting. While he'd done various things, the child remained asleep. Until he stood over her deciding what to do._

"_Who _are_ you," he muttered to it. Irritated at the last dozen times of calling himself it-he decided to call her IT. She would remain IT until he was done with her.  
_

_And the child opened her eyes once, and then slept the dreams that make babies smile. Had she mocked him? Those eyes, had they sensed his questions? It channeled it's power into the child for some time to make sure _IT_ would live. Such things hurt these days, but it-grr- HE had the power to use. Every act of rebellion against compulsion sent pain seething through his head. Gesh. Just like the bitch Bonnie used to do to him._

_Normally, there was no particular reason to continue to watch the infant, since he could've cared less; its mother had been killed. With the duty done his shape normally lost form and bled into the darkness. But here he remained, curious. Solid. Deathly hungry..._

_But not for her._

_It appeared the child was a bit undersized, possibly premature. No more than 2 minutes had passed since its recent birth and it had already begun to die in the shivering bitter cold. She was soon to die if he didn't act, but he didn't know what to do. Bewildered with uncertainty, he watched on. He _wanted _this one…something he didn't quite understand. Not her blood, per se. The sense of ownership creased though him with ferocity just as soundly as the need to kill it did._

_Her age didn't matter-this was not a sexual kind of want. Several infants had been born tonight, a night of the full moon, a night of a blood moon. Indeed a special night among the spirits. It was this one he had waited for; somehow his mind already knew what he didn't logically understand. Damon had felt something like this before...with Katherine. Something almost too right to give up on...but not this...weird. He wanted to protect this child, save it, watch it. Hell...USE it for his freedom._

_Ah, but I am not one to misread instinct, shadowy Damon thought. This was the one that would free him-at last. That was it then, he finalized. If she offered him form, then he would use it. And make sure to keep her away from Stefan. She would look like all the other doppelgangers, but she really wasn't one. Dah fuck?, he thought shaking his head.  
_

_There was no way she could be a copy-no way. But he would find out what this meant. He'd use it like he used everything. For himself.  
_

_And no one knew she existed but him. A slow, haunted smile creased his shadowed mouth. Even though he wasn't fully in this realm, the smile still could ice the breeze in place with its coldness. Rage. Anger. Desire for freedom it said. He was in the Abyss, a sort of halfway ground between here and there. His form came and went as he rocked back and forth. Just about fifteen feet from where she slept. I guess that is the limit then, Damon figured.  
_

_He would get used to the sickness that this inured-form to none._

_A low moaning and dragging sound caught the Shadows attention outside. The creature smelled something...fluids that had trailed as he ran. It's probably confused, Damon mused. Time to move on from the woods. _

_Damon stood alert gripping the small body close to his chest. When he looked down, his clothes remained the same as the day he'd been made a shadow. Carefully, he put the child in the confines of his jacket and held tight._

_The undead pet creature dragged the body of the mother all this way, but a mage appeared beside it. It was not totally uncommon for these pets to stray, and he hoped the mage would not become curious as to what the pet was trailing. He'd need to find water and wash any remaining scent of the mother from her body. Then he would have to find compellable humans to care for her. Some loners lived off the grid still, rebelling from the tyrannical 'new world order'._

_Apparently it did not sense the dying child, or it simple didn't care. The body was nearly discernible, ragged, hacked and bitten as it was taken away. As the mage looked around, he sensed nothing of interest and called his pet back. A tar covered body that smelled like 8 week old garbage followed the command. A necromancers pet, the Shadow noted, wondering what person had done to piss off the Necro to become a pet. They loved to raise the dead.  
_

_The baby was silent, and went placed her a few feet from himself in safety-just in case._

_The scent didn't bother him, as he expected, it was more the child that sang to him than anything else nearby. Though he hungered, something gave him the strength to resist the call of the blood. Slowly he descended on the infant once the creature passed, and noted that it was a pale blue due to the lack of oxygen it needed. He hadn't been ordered to kill this creature, so it was safe-for now._

_Actual corporeal form, he mused with excitement. It __**was**_ _her! Damon leered into the dark of night with a grin._

_Stunned he sat crouched in landed position and sniffed the air. His hands slowly felt the prickles of loose pebbles, his feet felt solid ground, and his ears felt the passing wind as it howled through the vacant area. It had been well over 30 years since he stood as a man, as true form with no leash. All he had were black jeans, and a black leather jacket. No shoes, no shirt and probably as mass of dirty hair.  
_

_It was her alright. But she was weak, and human, and dying. Well, time to do something about that, he concluded with no more hesitation. It is what it is, and I need to get free._

_From a distance he heard the war leaders speaking, and smirked to himself. Mages had been fighting to be free of vampire control, and it appeared they had won it. Not all of them were dark or bad, but using such dark magic caused rejection from nature. Once you went dark, there was no going back. Not anymore. The war was put on hold for now-the Mages had successfully defected and offered a wonderful distraction for him this night._

_The Shadow looked upon the baby female and reached out to touch her. The tiny form twitched but the sound of its heart grew slower. Cocking his head, the Shadow felt a sort of tug, but a nearby rustle had him lifting off at a seconds glance with the child in toe. The roofs would be much safer, and faster to jump from should he need. Back to town, speeding as he went._

_Damon hauled back towards town at record time gloriously enjoying the wind and texture of the night, speeding form unseen by humans. No one must see them, less the secret get out. It wasn't like anyone knew his face anymore...but taking chances was not his forte._

_His world had consisted of moving around place to place with the occasional stop in mystic falls. When the council had moved to eradicate all vampires...well they'd reached a bit far and wide. There was more kinds of vampires, a reason wolves walked the earth, and it had a lot to do with the original girl Tatia._

_His memories faded and would resurface, and he shrugged. That was then, and this is now, he thought._

_Ten minutes later he walked the streets down town hands in his pockets, black on black, holding the infant steady with his hands in pockets. A few ungracious looks feathered his way, but he shrugged them off. Normally cloths didn't matter when all people saw was shadowy wisps. Inside his heavy leather jacket was the infant nestled against his chest. He worried that he could not compel city people as well. They had vervane in their blood via water supply. In time, he had learned to over come that. Vampires found it easy to adapt, a thing humans never understood. _

_She stirred momentarily and then drifted off to sleep. Not much had changed in thirty years aside technology. He'd glimpsed the date on a digital news screen that sat on a taller building ahead. It was so lit up now...solar power? Just like Vegas, Damon thought. Natural gas was almost out, and that seemed like the logical change of choice. _

_The losses in revenue, as fighting over oil took hold, that had lead economies to the brink of destruction. Add in the heat, flooding, or natural disasters...it was a recipe for anarchy. Such easy times to kill in. Just like the times Stefan seemed to lose touch and start his ripping. But the world had slowed down from the economy-yet look at all of the technology. He bet they would move to control people with it in the coming years. It was just the way of governments. He'd seen it all in his time, in the civil war no less. Natural disasters seemed to appear each time things looked up._

_The draw of blood was cumbersome at best as he passed by humans. Slipping into a hotel was the best idea, and sure enough compelling his way through with hypnotism was easier than expected. Almost no resistance to his charms at all. He was stronger since killing Rebekah, and it did have its perks. It was not often he interacted with humans, and they offered almost no resistance or challenge at all. Weak._

_When he finally got to a secure room, he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Unzipping his jacket he took the child in his hands and laid her on the bed. Her body was covered in chapped birth fluids, and particles that clung to her soft skin; exceptionally soft skin with a deep luster to it. Once he was assigned to kill someone in particular, that was all he could touch. That had been her mother, yet he'd bitten her and not killed her a few months back. She had escaped his grasp a few times, and now he knew why. This One. Now she was dead yet he touched her offspring. Curiosity had made him more curious._

_"We need a shower."  
_

_Not many could engage him. He was swift on his feet, barely uninhabitable, and he could bite. Bonnie had cast one last spell on Damon as he'd begun to kill at Klaus' command. In return for that spell, the earth forbade witches to mishandle their spells at the cost of alienation. Hence why so many of them had become mages. _

_He'd changed many people in their town...even Katherine had been turned using his blood. But he hadn't done that to her, a Fell had. He'd killed the other reason for it-Rebekah. All that was left was Stefan. Now he would never be able to turn anyone again. Each time he tried, they died. The dead witches that hated him seemed appeased at this, having always hated him and not Stefan the rippah. Dumb fucks. He was careful to minimize the amount of blood he gave now. Often enough he had to place the blood on the area affected for it to work. Otherwise people would get horridly ill. Sometimes they would emaciate into a mummified body with a husk left behind. That didn't happen often. Once he'd burned the lab, he almost always stayed this way now. Klaus's rage new no bounds. He understood Katerina's hesitation to be anywhere near the hybrid in a whole new light  
_

_Sighing, Damon looked at himself for the first time in a long time. Lovely mirrors._

_He looked up, and into his own dull eyes. They were lost, broken and empty. They still beheld a type of sinister disaster to them, but no snark. He didn't care that he'd killed, but he didn't _enjoy_ it. Between capture and his heart ache was nothingness. There was no reason to it, no indulging in blood, no nothing. Then there was the dirt that lined his skin. Years worth. _

_On his left side, right on the ribs is where Tyler had nearly ended him. When he was too close to Cecelia, after biting her, that was on his right side. The thing growing in Cecelia had caused him to react even way back then. The woman Cecelia had made a run for it. The Shadow had followed her safely far away. Then one day he lost her completely. He'd always lost everything..._

_She'd known what that baby was, but she didn't have the heart to kill it. She had to have had known. And now she was dead, her child born in war, on a day like today, significantly too early. The child would be special having been born this day, to a Light mother. There was no way to be sure now that she was dead. Otherwise, who knew? He was almost sure the father had been Dark. It was just too hard to think things through. Someday he would find out who she was. Damon knew he wouldn't have killed the child, and it relieved him some. There was such a small amount of humanity left, but he held it. And he buried it to keep it safe.  
_

_He'd wanted what was inside her mother pulsing with such ferocity, he salivated just thinking about the memory. And here it was, in the form of a baby-like some prize out of a machine. Now that he was sure it was the child, and not the mother, there would have to be someone to hide her with. Someone to compel before Klaus called him back.. Damon hadn't been close to caring since Katherine, but he did for this purpose was too great. He would never let himself feel anything for a copy.  
_

_This creature, laying still on his bed, made him...feel things...emotions. His master would come looking for him, he knew, so he needed a plan. Heal her, his mind urged. Wasn't she too young?, Damon considered. His fangs descended and he pricked his finger. He couldn't chance someone figuring this out. He was afraid to give her his blood though. Would she die?_

_She is too young…_

_His sight was clear as day would be to a normal person in the darkness of the room. With no further hesitation he put the finger to the infants lips, and watched the changes start. The skin grew into a rosy pale color, the hair didn't look coarse as Katherine's, but rather soft. Tiny fingers and toes reached into the air like they were supposed to finally. The lungs no longer seemed labored and the rest was history. He smiled down into the brownest eyes, a deep soft color that would make any other jealous. Once the infant was awake, he lifted it into the sink and cleaned it the best he could, followed by doing the same to himself, and his was no way to shower with her here.  
_

_She peed in the cold of the water, thankfully not on him. After, he swaddled her the best he could in a towel and laid her to rest once more._

_Whoever cleaned this bathroom was going to ask questions if they saw blooded towels. Better to bag them and toss them later, he thought. It was then he noticed the child had ingested some of his blood yet she'd lived. Strange, as a relief spread through him. He could feel her inside himself; he could feel her pulse stronger with life now. It had never felt this way before, and he eyed the child. Cocking his head, he wondered just how old her soul was. What did it mean to be ancient? Her blood sang, but it didn't drive him mad with need. Such were the stories of old, anyway. Perhaps the spell the mother cast?_

_Older souls had a faint power or wisdom about the eyes. It was not that they'd already lived, as some might figure. It was just that they were made so long ago. She was of the old world, and maybe he'd understand some about that world though her. As it was, his world was lost, vague, and littered with sadness._

_How very funny and amusing…death and life in one room._

_How was that possible? No one had ever tasted a decent amount of his blood and lived since his master took control over him, since Bonnie. Now there was she. Even among their own kind it made some sick before he slaughtered them. It was actually a good way to secure a slow horrid death, a good way to get information, a good way to pass the time. They never lived anyway, but it was an amusing torture to see._

_Once the child was warm and bundled, he looked down at his salvation with calculated eyes. There is something about this one, something off putting, but implacable. What the hell is SHE? Clearly no one else could feel the pounding pulse of her life. Then it hit him, Mommy gave her last spell to her child.I need to know what it was, he vowed silently.  
_

_Her heartbeat was much stronger, and grew stronger each moment he listened. Awe shook him. He knew her then, like the back of his hand, and would be able to find her anywhere. If he had a right mind, he'd use her now, and dispose of her before things got out of hand-but something would not allow him. This child was more than beautiful, she tugged at his humanity. She was as alone in the world as he, which was saying something. It was a pretty dark world out there nowadays. She was the only light in what otherwise was a miserable darkness for him.  
_

_If she lasted until a decent age-he could turn her as his own-his equal. But that was farfetched for he'd never been able to turn another since capture. He needed to find out what the rules to the spell that had captured him were. If he could get out of Klaus's and Bonnie's spells, he'd take her and live his life._

_That's if she never cast eyes on Stefan. Then he'd be done before she'd learn the truth of his ways. What was it about Stefan that women flocked to? Surely they could see his attempts on animals were for the sake of human lives? It wasn't something he valued over all with his gallantry. Oh no, more than that lovely's, rest assured. How was he any worse? At least he'd not saved Matt over Katherine. Fuck her damn choices, the girl seemed cursed to make bad plans and choices from the get-go. Now she was the one thing she never wanted to be. Where was the choice in that?_

_Fuck Stefan too.  
_

_He'd use this baby to get his freedom, secure his future, then take her. He could craft her life, make things hard, make her bitter and need him. He'd seen enough of life to know how to manipulate one so young. She was like a sponge of possibilities right now…this excited him. No wonder his Master wanted the mother dead. His master had thought Cecelia was this child…Klaus would be underhanded again. Damon would drink the hybrid dry if it killed him._

_It just may.  
_

_Something…felt…odd again. So odd it was like that thought one had on the cusp of their mind, yet was unable to recollect. It was if he felt a kinship for it-for her-that he had never felt with any of the others of his kind-or her doppelgangers. A mere human baby, of all of them. Even surpassing the feelings Katherine had given him. Well more so that she was torn between him and Stefan-she had been once. And thankfully, she looked nothing like Katherine right now. Damon laughed inwardly. She was his little secret. For now. Nothing but a ghost in his shadows.  
_

_Damon waited until she slept, and marked a small place on each side of her neck-should he forget her, or in place of another copy. Katerina had tried to act like Katherine a few times, but she couldn't with this one. It was their way now-vampires...they marked what was theirs. Once he finished he licked the tip of his finger savoring the taste of her blood. It was divine and calmed his hunger immediately, just like great bourbon._

_It felt so good to touch something and not end a life. It felt good just to exist right now in a silent room away, but with the hum of voice, not too far off. The endless loneliness was killing him slowly. Nothing mattered anymore.  
_

_Even still he enjoyed the simple touch of her small fingers as they wrapped around his own. Her tongue darted out and her mouth formed a smooth small o. It was like she was laughing at him, he gathered. For moments he simply watched the child breathe. Her hair was utterly lustrous brown, soft tiny curls. Even just born she was breathlessly beautiful. Her eyes were like candles…lighter or darker…they burned with an intensity one so young should not possess. She calmed him as she slept.  
_

_That would change when she woke hungry, Damon.  
_

_Touch. It'd been too long for him and he thanked her, and knew he'd look after her._

_It _had _been too long, too long indeed, since he had felt the touch of another. Too bad this was not one he could feed off. Revenge would be sweet, and bitter as would his freedom. His Master had taught him well, and it would be his undoing. _

_Klaus still had that annoying fondness for Stefan. He'd use that as well._

_Soon he would be a slave no longer to this form, his Master, or to anyone else. Placing the child on the bed he stepped away enjoying this small freedom of walking. He closed his eyes, raised his head to the ceiling and hissed with the joy of it. Damon Salvatore was back, and with a vengeance._

_Her eyes fluttered open in that moment and he was standing over her watching. A deep drowning brown gaze met his silvery electric blue one, and it was like he was swirling in a lost sea. She began to cry until he held her, where she fell asleep in his arms at once, she liked him! Ladies usually did back in his day. Used to...and he smiled again. Maybe once again?_

_His face darted to the mirror again that was opposite the bed. His eyes glowed a silvery blue, now. Another hint of what he was. Because the rings offered them day light protection, Bonnie had also made it easier to spot us by our eyes, he noted. In the dim of night they had that predatory sheen now._

_Looking down at the small bundle made his mind wander some. He drew a bellboy to the room, effectively compelling him without eye contact. He bit into the youths neck carelessly and drank his no longer had to worry about actual eye contact, thank god. When he was finished he wiped his mouth and handed the kid a bag. "Toss and burn these. Tell no one what you saw here."_

_For a long while he lay next to her watching her sleep once the door closed. She had indeed been born too early. But he knew she would be fine. His blood had healed her tonight. She'd live another day._

_Her skin was still pale unlike his darkly tanned arms. She looked the same as the other girls with minor differences. Very slight fuller lips, thicker lashes, and powerful eyes. Every moment her heart kept pounding, she became stronger, and he didn't feel as uneasy. She smelled amazingly wonderful; too wonderful as his heart ached once more. Beautiful women came with beautiful problems._

_This girl has _spirit _to her-she fought to live and was almost in the clearing. I will have my Mark on her, he thought, to keep others away. Her beauty alone would be drawing. I need to find a suitable human pair to care for this young until the time is ripe, he thought. Today is a day of power, all hallows eve. No one will ever guess she exists._

"_You are my little ghost, with s__pirit_." _Damon gave her a name that seemed to suit her best__. "Elena, an unforeseen light in a darkened world." _

* * *

_With that, Damon stood and walked towards the mirror as he again faced himself. Below on the furniture was a vase full of fresh flowers that caught his eyes. He took a rose from the vase there by the mirror and studied it closely. His motions were not without merit or meaning though he'd not understand it for some time. _

_He could never let go. It was not his nature to let go of something he believed in. Fate knew that for it had instilled such passions within him. Even now, the feral look subsided when he watched her. 'Elena', an appropriate name to give his soul mate. He had no idea the torture he was in for as she grew older. She would be the light of his life would also alight the world with her soul and her capacity for greatness.  
_

_She was the one...THEY all agreed in this.  
_

_Elena was the next ancient, the next guardian of the ley lines and so much more. The wind was at peace once more, They could not have had any greater hope. The last thing they wished to her was peace. For her choices and compassion could amount to great things. He'd have to guide her though, and not use her as he wished. Things that angered the others. Fate believed in Damon, probably more than he deserved. But he had been alone for so long without her...the crumbling had taken a toll. Could she catch him in time before he fell? They did disagree on this substantially.  
_

_They'd seen to it that her looks varied ever so slightly from the others, just enough to give her a chance, something to make her stand out. Her eyes already told half the story. The rest was up to her.  
_

_Fate watched sure now that the others had left, that this had been the right move. Damon may be full of rage and vengeance, but that tiny form would over power that some day. SHE would. Fate decided to remain and mock his brain in his voice until he could no longer run from that fact. he'd already made one face at the thought. Eventually he'd accept it.  
_

_He was endlessly beautiful in his sadness.  
_

_Fate noted the things he was doing unaware of being watched. He'd done this for Kat once at a party...but the rose meant something more than that moment. Rose...she'd longed for humanity too. Just like he did, despite not wanting to admit it. He remembered that time of his life most, and all the things it meant to him. He laid the rose at Elena's side as she slept. He watched her perplexed by the thing he could feel but not place or understand. It was the budding of love, Damon. Craving what he thought was lost, someday she would show him the way. He craved love, but no longer understood that this was what he felt. Fate could have cried, having seen this too many times to count now. It never got any easier.  
_

_This was how soulmates felt, how they worked. They were so much more than just soul mates. They were the endless flame that even fire feared. Elena had given him a small light, and with it sparked the core of his memories, his humanity.  
_

_The sun began to rise then, signalling the birth of a brand new day. A day after dark...  
_


	3. A sixth Sense

_A/n: Thanks for the feedback as always. Please share this with friends if you enjoy. I am_

_The_Dark_Raven maddpappy on twitter but post updates on Melissa maddpappy6_

_This time we will see how this all began. Elena is fifteen, poor, and living with a guy called Khali. Her life and family are totally different-Katherine has Jeremy as a brother as TV Elena does. Other tvd cast will be already turned, dead, or old. Khali is acting as a brother/boyfriend for her, takes care of her, and saved her life many years ago. I am working some present day technology ideas that won't sound dumb so I have to think it out and make it diff from the other version. Right now she can sense someone but has no idea who it is. Bracelet is a mystery._

A Darker Love

"A sixth sense"

From Elena's P.O.V

Wind ripped through my hair with its bitter coldness and ruthless bite. Voices chattered just out of reach behind the glass of the small diner. My hands were so cold that they literally stung, and I dug them deep into the only sweater I had. Being poor had its downfalls. Freezing was defiantly one of them.

Khali, not related by blood, was still like my family member. He carefully held the door open for me and led me through. The tinkering bell signaled people to cover up as the gust of wind blasted through the diner at our entrance. Once through, the door screeched shut and he rubbed his hands and blew his warm breath into them over his mouth.

I mimicked the action though I couldn't see him do it, feeling welcoming warmth fill my limbs. Next, he led me to a table where he ushered me into a booth and sat next to me. The seat had holes, was slightly uncomfortable, but it would do. Every day this week I'd felt awkward, like eyes were baring into my back. Da, hell? It always happened this time of year for me.

Right around my birthday.

Khali had me beat in age by a good five years, and he cared for me since we were young. There was no one else-just us now as it had been for years. His skin was a dark tan, his hair brown-black, and his stature was at least a good six feet to my five six. The only thing I detested was his current job interest-the underground black market of moving, buying, and selling of 'magic based' items. For real? Witches had enemies...mages were perilous to know. Both were similar but not.

Yeah, I didn't get it either. I don't think anyone else did too.

He was not aware I noticed, but being blind as I had become at the age of three, didn't mean I was stupid. In fact, there were times I wondered if I saw more than the average person ever would. Currently I was just shy of a mere sixteen, too tiny from lack of food, but I knew I presented myself as older. I had to-to keep up appearances in our strange ages and looks. Most times he could pass as a boyfriend or something. Gag, I laughed slightly at the thought. Either it was because I was blind, or maybe I just wasn't wired right...I'd never _felt_ that way towards anyone.

Boyfriend, seriously.

I mean how would it look, a pale blind girl related to a dark-tan skinned man? Oh I remember Khali as a boy and he was truly beautiful, make no mistake on that. There was no real other choice in this relationship we had. It was hard enough to explain, less another red flag separate us. I knew he'd never let that happen. My mind wandered then and I allowed myself to flow through thoughts to pass the time as I shivered against him. I remembered his eyes, but nothing else from where we came. I think I wanted to forget that time anyway. How I missed the world I could see things in.

The cute one as they said, that was me. Whispers were like regular voice tones to me. I could hear them now remarking about the strange pair that had sat not so far from them. Skin and hair often got me jokes like 'doll' or 'glow in the dark'. How original right? It was hard to remember what people looked like. Some days I just wanted a poll so I could whack them over the head with it. Piñata.

I didn't go to school, but that seemed a bit too obvious even for my taste. It was because I was illegal so to speak. Digressing, did no one have a creative insult? See, if I can literally insult myself _ten different_ and better ways then you...that was sad. Of course I said nothing, and I would sigh. Someday though, I was just itching to.

OK, I was so pale I sort of glowed per what Khali said. I could tan with the best of them, but starvation had made me seem lighter than a paper weight. It wasn't my skin though. Maybe it was my vibrant personality? Yeah righttttt. If it was anything how a white t-shirt looked under a black light I'd cry. I'd heard a description and all, but no visual. I just didn't want to get laughed at or be the brunt of more jokes. Good thing I can't see. Life goes on, and so did I even if I can't ever see again. No point being miserable eh? One thing I will always miss is the way the fire lights across a morning sky just as dawn breaks. But things are what they are. No point being upset and having the poor me attitude.

Again I shivered, and he pulled me in closer while pulling a curl of hair from my eyes. My hair was brown just past my shoulders, my eyes a weird looking brown. Not color related per Khali the eye expert. I covered my color with contacts with whatever Khali could get me so I didn't stand out as much. Contacts, hair dye, oversized clothes… Course the jokes stopped when they learned I was blind, but all the same I wanted some contacts already. Imagine trying to put them in-hell finding them on the counter...

He had to help get them in. We both cursed the bastard who had caused it, as if that did any good. He could never exactly explain what was different with them, just that they were. Great help there, Sherlock.

I think my hair was just shy of my shoulders now. Most days I hid it under a cap of some type or store dye. I looked tiny when I wasn't hiding in layers of clothes. I looked almost normal in Khali's opinion, which was silly considering I was 'normal'. My heritage was hard to discern, but I was just another white girl. Still, the topic made my mind wander further.

I'd always wondered about my parents to some extent. Even my name was found in Spanish cities, or in heavily fluent Russian neighborhoods. Then there was Helen, who was a Greek beauty…and Elena was from that too. Reminded me of My Big Fat Greek Wedding every time someone thought I said Helen. Once, there was a baker who would not get my name right for his life. I'd stopped correcting after a while. Hell, call me whatever you liked, it didn't bother me.

This brings me back to my 'heritage' that just confounded me. How the hell did I end up anywhere near Khali and his people? Khali says he thinks I was adopted and brought to his country. He remembers the tribe finding me as a baby, and no signs of parents. They took me in, but it got a little crazy. That's how he'd saved my life. At least I was taller now. Five six is not petite, like he says I am…

My head shook in response to my thoughts and I felt his eyes on me. Khali saved me, and we'd been together since. He'd earned my love. And I loved him fiercely enough to kill someone if they hurt him.

Even now as we sit here I am sure people are looking, wondering, 'what's with those two'. I can still feel their gazes penetrate my blindness like a thousand knives, and all I want is to shrivel into myself and disappear. I do not like this world with its noise and sirens. I miss the silence and the woods. I'm feeling a bit at odds with this place, but I cannot place it. Normally we move when business dries up, but he's had steady work since we came.

The many faces of broke all sounded the same. Broke ass, I'm hungry, I'm starving, when will we eat, is that too old to eat. Do I buy that or save this so I can eat later. I could go on forever.

So blindness comes in handy. Khali and I have a joke where he is the nurse and I the patient. Some ask why I don't use a dog, and I simply say I want a person to read for me, take me grocery shopping, and things a dog can't do. Or I say the dog is home resting. We don't have a dog or food right now. Animals…I love animals though. That reminds me of the woods again. Ahhhh.

To hunt something...I missed feeling at home, one with earth, thankful to earn a life. Sad to end a life to keep mine going but I never starved. Women, we used to make everything. It was great...well until it became too hard to see.

I was suffering from vision loss after the attempt on my life, and I could no longer see anything beyond simple shadows by age nine. Uselessness had started that whole crazy attack. Now it was truly gone; the day I woke up to darkness haunts me still. It's like someone stripped me naked and I've hid ever since. My life consists of steps, counting, and a ton of pain. I knock stuff over all the time. Some days I could write a scroll of curse words...whatever is the longest sentence possible that makes sense. Everyone has been there right?

"Where's the bitch," he said in a muffled tone. Khali had no patience, especially at diners.

"Hold your panties from bunchin', there. Give her ten steps and she'll be here. Well," I laughed short, "if she stops that is." I wiggled some eyebrows.

"Arrrr." He ranted on. "You said that wrong, by the way."

"Kiss my ass. Got that one down, don't I?"

"Trash talker." I could hear his smile, and I smiled too.

My eyes were brown just like his were, and his friends often remarked about me when they thought I couldn't hear. The same compliments got old. I know I ought to be thankful, but it]s like saying "wow what big feet you have," as if you made them yourself. Eyes were not special. Two people fucked, she got preggo, I got left in the dust, and that was that.

I am being too bitter.

"Stop thinking, it messes up your brood."

I kicked Khali under the table.

I did not make them or create them, but glad you like them. Blind people have much better hearing than regular people, so jokes on them. Some people talk louder as if I am deaf, talk like I am retarded, or treat me like I am glass. Seriously? The only help I need, that I am often asked, is for you to go away. All I am is blind, apparently you can't see that. Where was that pole I wanted? I say that with a smile, no really, I do.

My eyes were a big topic and I guess I am bitter for many reasons. They looked normal on the outside-no fog or discoloration. It's very hard to get color contacts these days. They were just very-plain-another thing I wanted to hide. There has been a movement starting to keep such simple things from the hands of vampires though. _1,2,3._

For Christ sake it's like some Anne Rice novel out here. Apparently some witch named Bonnie cast a badass spell on the undead. It made their eyes kind of...glow like a cats at night. Like a deer in headlights. She was the talk of the town a few years ago. Now...stupid crap such as contacts were not easily accessible. Vamps had to hide so they tried using them. _4,5,6._

Soon they were going to DNA profile people to their blood. Screw finger prints. It was like some bad sci-fi book and it was creepy. Oh, and the 'end of age people' were ballistic. Seriously. Not such hype since the Mayan calendar bullshit. I half expected to get that bible scanning bar on me in a few years. Hell, if that happened I was out of town. Eh, That was mean. I kind of said a silent sorry to God on that one. It was like Stephen King, though. _7,8,9..._

_Ding, ten. _"Yall ready to order?" The waitress snapped me out of my horrid memories, "Hows about some coffee?" I found Khali's leg under the table and kicked him again.

Head shaking he said, "Yes, that will be good. Two please." Khali sounded pleasant, his voice light and hearty. I knew from recent experience that he had a job going down that would finally bring in some good money.

Frankly we were bordering on starving, but was it worth the risk? He shifted in the booth leaning to one side, and a pile of change clattered on the plastic surface. Cringing, I sat back annoyed at the loudness. Headaches were so easy to get.

Moments later, the diner seemed too loud in volume as more people came inside to warm up. Listening to the voices around me, it had started to snow. I've never really seen it snow before. These are the simple things I missed.

The waitress stopped by to drop off the coffees, and her breathing changed to that of annoyance. Probably sighting the pile of change, I voiced up, "Khali can you pass me the coffee I don't want to knock it over."

This caught us a pause and I knew the exact moment that she became aware of my blindness. I faked a fumbling around look and it had worked. I didn't need to much help. A few clicking sounds, or hearing the way things bounced off objects helped me find things. Speaking up was a way for me to avoid prissy chat and a drop in Khali's mood. And let me say, he was overly moody doing this line of work. I think he needed a tampon or something.

Normally I didn't care, but today, for whatever reason I just wanted it to be good. Not sure if my expression showed my emotions, I felt Khali hug me with one arm for added warmth and the waitress took the change and walked off. I leaned my head on his broad shoulder enjoying the closeness. Tonight would suck at home in the cold.

Half the time he was gone and I was left home. Books had taught me more than a school would, and my gifted mind gave me the rest. T.V helped but there were way, way, too many commercials. First it was higher than the damn show, then laws changed, and the show was too damn low. Either way commercial blared. So many, I wanted to shoot myself sometimes. What would it be like to read a book not in brail?

I did ponder what I'd do if something ever happened to him. And things like social security with old age, a job, a high school diploma were always on my mind like now. In the end, being just shy of sleeping on concrete I didn't expect us to get that far. I could let fear rule me or I could deal.

Shelters have been stuffed full since winter began. We were stuck especially in the criminal atmosphere he'd placed us in. Despite it all he was a good man, and a good man to me. Meaning well was all we had. He was a brother, a father and my only friend.

My jeans rubbed against his, both our sweaters coated us in extra warmth. A sense of dread filled me for some reason then, and I turned my head in the general direction. It was if someone was staring at me, and the small hairs on the back of my neck stood. Why I turned my head was a mere reflex. Khali noted my stillness and looked the way I was facing.

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know exactly," I responded to him. "It's like someone is _watching_ me."

Next his leg began to shake back and forth, a sign he was nervous, and I shimmied away a bit. It was overload for me in a room with so many people.

Khali also stilled then, "you have a good sense about things, but I don't see anyone."

"Your leg was going nuts…" After a moment of looking over me out the window, he seemed to conclude we were not in any immediate danger. I chuckled at his caution.

"Ah. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Sometimes he put too much faith in my gut feeling, and gave too much power in his own paranoia. Running expensive and exotic items did that to you. At least it wasn't drug trafficking. Maybe…? I'd _find_ a way to kick his ass...

"It's like that damn red rose you get _every_ year at Halloween. It creeps me out. Person never shows up, never says anything, and just leaves it BAM-right there." I jumped when he'd smacked his hands at BAM. "C'mon, we gotta go. Gotta get you home and meet the guys."

"My coffee…" I interjected with a tad of minuet hostility. He was always in a rush and wasteful.

"Look at me... this skinny. Don't you dare take me from my coffee."

"Elena, you're beyond beautiful. Shut it." I listened as he adjusted himself. I hated those kinds of comments. You think being ugly is hard? What if all people saw were your looks. Pretty was a word that I didn't understand the way a normal person would. It was an empty adjective in my world. Maybe I need a tampon, and I reminded myself to shut up.

Khali slid out of the booth and took my hand to help me out. People headed towards the booth to reserve it before it was even cleaned, their footsteps rushing between bodies and tables. He hated that and snorted at them as they passed by us. A gust flashed by my face. I halted afraid I was going to get hit there for a second.

"People are always in a rush...," I voiced.

"I waved to the waitress, she's bringing us some cups, ghost." His body shook with the turning of his head that happened by habit, "Sorry I called you ghost again." No he wasn't, **asshole**.

He wasn't sorry at all. In fact he loved calling me that for some godforsaken reason. Better be damn lucky I have my coffee, I was muttering in my head. Coffee in hands, we walked out the door and were hit by a massive wind gust. He wanted to get a rise outta me, but I remained silent. I was literally going to freeze my ass off. I liked being able to control my temper. Made him have to try harder anyway.

"You promised not to call me that anymore." Arm and arm we walked through the bitter cold towards the hole in the wall that we rented.

"Geesh, it hasn't been this cold in a long time." Khali nearly walked me into a wall with his weight trying to keep warm. I shoved him and he playfully laughed. That laugh was deep and resonated against the brick wall as we passed. "It's unnatural for Florida." Yeah and half the state being flooded isn't? The coast had moved in more than three miles on either coast. Times were rapidly changing. The temperature was almost always 106 these days.

Indeed, it has never been so damn cold here. It was the land of love bugs, flip flops, beer and beach. And why is it always a record this and a record that, on the news? I get it's normally a hot place, but do we need to know that? Anyone in his right mind can tell this ain't your normal stuff. Snow-Florida-what the hell? Meteorologist-getting paid to fuck up the weather, and your attire. Hmm...I could see it head line. No, really.

One of these days I am going to mess up, be overly sarcastic aloud, and get smacked, I scolded myself. I was a bit too sharp indeed. I was just so damn hungry.

In fact it was so cold flurries were dropping from the sky in small amounts, and the diminutive amount gathered on the concrete silenced our footsteps. We stopped and reached the door and I heard keys fumble until he finally worked the lock. Doors love to stick on nights like this.

Downtown often had its apartments upstairs from businesses, and they were some of the cheaper ones due to the rats and smell of the restaurants. This was not a prime place to live as it once had been. The apartment reeked of stale pizza as he led me to the bedroom. "Need anything-bathroom- water, before I put on the TV?"

I shook my head as no, and he sat me on the bed and turned on the old TV. It got like one channel now. A blanket was tossed over me seconds later.

"Someday Elena, we'll be better off."

"I know." I hated my name as much as I hated the hand we were dealt. Hating things never got people places so I once again tried to clear my mind of it. I shunned the emotion stomping it from my head and heart. It was nearing the end of October. Wouldn't surprise me if red rose showed up soon. What did it mean? Was it why I was so cranky-aside hunger?

I mean, who the fuck did that? Maybe that's why we were so edgy. No matter where we went, or what happened, there it was on Halloween. Every damn year. And the eye thing...feeling watched...same thing. He patted my back and shuffled out as fast as we had entered. No progress on the 'ghost' matter. Great another night alone in a hole, somewhere down town with a TV with one channel that was infomercials.

It could always be worse. Right? Sometimes I doubted it. My stomach coiled with pain, and hunger rose.

* * *

It was well into the night before he arrived home. I made no move to signal I was awake, contradictory to most nights I'd at least say hi. Something felt odd though, the moment he entered the room it was if a statically charged wave of energy preceded him. My back literally itched with the intensity of the sensation, but for the life of me I had no idea what he was doing.

Placing whatever object he had under the bed, Khali seemed pretty adamant that it should remain a mystery. After all was said and done I heard him pace, then footsteps followed closely to my bedside. He was in front of me, probably making sure I was asleep, and then I felt the thin sheet cover my shoulders. Even in his anxious movements, he'd taken the time to be tender. In our hard life, we were all we had, and I smiled inside.

After about two hours and a six pack of beer later, Khali finally decided to sleep. While this was probably good for him, it made the silence of the night defining. Except for whatever was clacking around in that box. It was one of those times you just want to toss a shoe at something because you were so tired and couldn't sleep. WHERE WERE THE DAMN SHEEP? Regardless of how hard I tried to tune it out, there was just no hope. There weren't enough damn sheep to count in a century. I'm cold, hungry and tired.

Whoa to he who bother thee. Me. Whatever was the right terminology for that.

* * *

The next morning it was all I could do to sit still. With the passing of the hour I got into the shower counting the steps from the bed to the hall. Once I found the shower, and I lingered under the hot water. If I could simply burn out the sleepiness…After some time I heard a knock, probably Khali needing to relieve himself, and I finished up. After I was covered I opened the door and he rushed in. It never ceased to amaze me, how much his bladder could hold. I counted to 30 and he still peed. Christ.

More clacking sound from under the bed…

"Hey", Khali's voice zoned me back to the land of the living, "I have to step out. Stay home for now and I'll be back soon."

I waved him off as if that were normal. Where did he expect me to go? Really? Man, I'm grouchy.

Sensing this he paused, "What's wrong?" he asked me noticing my demeanor. "Sorry I forget sometimes about stuff like that."

"Well', I started then stopped. I finished with a simple excuse, "I didn't sleep well, sorry."

I felt his gaze through the wall of blindness, "you sure?" He knew me better but my silence was all he could go by. He was just that type of guy…if he asked you a question and you evaded, it was on you.

I nodded uneasy but managed a smile. If anything I wanted to get away from that thing under the bed. There were things like intuition and that thing gave me a very intense bad feeling this day wasn't going to end well. He fixed up some food, his clothes and items and rushed out the door. No doubt to arrange to meet the buyer. Speaking of…my mind became curious about that box.

I had an idea for how things looked based on touch. There was that uneasy feeling I had, yet I still wandered over to the bed, and slid down on my knees to fetch the box. Nervously my hands shook as I unveiled it, lifted the lid and hovered my hand over the vibrating mass. What could it be? I dipped my clumsy hand into the box never once realizing it would be the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

Hours had passed, as I gathered from the chiming of a neighbor's grandfather clock. It was now six pm, and Khali hadn't returned home. If this was his idea of 'I'll be right back'…but maybe something had gone wrong. Then it hit me, and I raise my arm with a new sense of heaviness.

Whatever the object was, it was pulsating on my arm now, but it seemed smaller.

Rising up on my palms from the floor, I felt a nice breeze cool off my back. I touched my right wrist, and indeed a small bracelet was now there. The object I had picked up out of the box has been larger, cold like silver, heavy like iron. Carefully I moved to feel for the interlock chain, and sat up more alert. Surely I hadn't put this on myself? Yet the more I felt around, the more uneasy I became…there seemed to be no end to the encircled piece.

He'll kill me if I don't get this off before he comes home, I thought. I worked for a good ten minutes to no avail. A large explosion down the street, consisting of screaming metal as it clashed with concrete and brick, had me on my feet immediately. What in the world…my mind raced though a dozen scenario's. Gunshots now-a riot perhaps?

Fear rocketed though me. These were the times it was not good to be alone, and blind, and fifteen. Silently I wished Khali home…then the door busted open. I shrieked, "Thank god!"

Khali's voice roared at me. "We gotta go."

"Now?" I yelled over the sounds blasting down the street.

"Oh yes, shits hit the fan-what is that?" he stopped mid stride.

"Ah-what?"

"The bracelet…" he sounded stern and I knew I was about to get yelled at.

"Oh yeah-", I started but he yanked me forward.

"God dammit! Get it off…here," he said rushed and I felt a jacket tossed at my upper body.

"Grab shoes. I'm serious something big is going down out there and I don't want to be here."

I listened and urgently searched for my shoes. I grabbed the closet pair before I was whisked up and we were on our way. I hardly expected that sweat pants, a t-shirt and a crappy jacket were going to keep me warm later tonight. But before I knew it we were hauling down the stairs at the rate of a train.

"You have any idea what's going on?" I shouted breathlessly.

"Yeah an idea." He huffed back at me. A second later we rounded a corner so fast I felt the centripetal force as I came around to land at his back. His hand never left my wrist as I made the wide swing that sent my hair flaring in the breeze.

"Guff" I muttered as I hit the force of his body. He was insanely wearing jeans and a t-shirt in thirty degree weather. This close I smelled metallic in the air. I knew then he was badly hurt, and at the least bleeding excessively.

"Dammit!" he muttered and turned to me. He found my right arm and looked at the bracelet turning my arm side to side.

"Ouch", I complained but he pulled me closer.

"What the f-…dammit where the hell is the clasp thingy?"

I made an 'I dunno face', and my arm was tossed back down at me as if I were diseased.

"Great! Just frickin great. That is gonna stand out on you." Great now he was referencing my light skin. "Cover it up."

"You don't have to be an ass," I yelled. Rubbing my wrist that now throbbed on so many levels, I covered it the best I could and waited.

"No?" he yelled in my face. "Those people are after that thing, and we can't get it off you! I mean," he yelled on breath in my face, "what were you thinking?"

Now I was afraid. "Why?" I asked but met silence. "You stole it? C'mon you promised-"  
"I know! We need the money-", he yelled back at me.

Tears filled my eyes, "what is it?" he had lied again.

"I don't know." He said with frustration and fear. "Look I need to get us out of here. Word gets around fast with things that are this expensive. I underestimated it. Everything," I heard his hand cover his face. "Who can I go to," he whispered to himself running a list of names. In this industry, people ratted you out for the bigger buck. I shivered in the freezing cold.

* * *

Klaus stood watching this phone clock growing more agitated by the moment. The boy was supposed to be here an hour ago with the piece. Some rare and ancient artifact he remembered that Tatia had previously owned.

He hated waiting.

Katherine's time was drawing to an end and he needed it. About now she'd reach her eighties if she were still mortal. He had to change her back, had to get her blood or have her bare at least one child...

He needed that army and he needed it now. Humans were out numbering them, and coming up with new improved ways of making life hell. Money wasn't even an option to use anymore. The only way to summon Tatia was with something that belonged to her. Something had been off with the girl he'd once loved. In old text, he learned that there was a older race that predated

humans. Or lived with them. Not much was easy to find on it, but this was clear. This object would get her to tell him how to do what he needed.

His phone rang, a quick blip about the boy on the go. He slammed it down.

Calling his pet then, evil smirk brimming on his lips. "Come forth, Damon. I have a task for you."

A dark mist began to form at his feet then. Darkness that was enveloped in the shadows of

nearby things dimmed and his shape came forth. Magnificent, he considered his pet.

"Master," a voice hissed. It seethed rage, and bit out words with its hunger.

Good, I like _It_ hungry, Klaus thought bemused. He couldn't hide a half-witted smirk on his face before growing more serious. "Find me this object," he held up his phone with an image. "Kill whoever has it ad bring it to me."


	4. Awakening

_A Darker Love_

_Chapter 4: Awakening_

_A/n: Very different story line between both if you read them both. I am really feeling better writing it this way, less flash backs makes it easier than the other ('one for me'-damon/oc version). This Damon is going to be darker than the other Damon, and Elena not as tough as the other main. I know it's a tad weird with the futuristic stuff. We needed something new and fresh though. As always hope you enjoy, please share if you like, or catch me on twitter. Love to hear your thoughts on how I am doing, the setting, and the characters._

* * *

_Kill_.

It had been ordered to fetch something for the Master. Ah form, how long it had been. Or had it been just yesterday? These…things It no longer remembered. Time seemed to collide within It's memories. The creature withered within the catacombs of stone-limestone. The stench was reason enough not to breathe, but had to. A few heart beats a day circulated the blood. It was oxygen they fed for, as well as power, something they couldn't attain on their own.

Metaphysics.

It recollected, as It listened on in the dark of its home. The Master was not too far, but he commanded It with such force, It had to obey. All It could deliberate was when it would next feed. It went out of Its way to show the master that people were plotting schemes, late on payments, or failed at orders. Then It hoped the master would allow it to feed. And it had been this way for years until the lab. Now…weeks went by and it grew weak. Master gave It form and beat the shit out of Its body, then told It to disappear. This went on and on for some time now.

Starving was endless, a ravage savage longing thirst he wanted to sate, but was almost never allowed to. Sometimes It wondered if the Master starved It as to make sure his orders were met. The few free moments where Its mind was free from Its masters hold...they were truly divine. By the time enough strength to resist, he would recapture control. He hadn't called in a while, but when he had, It couldn't move to respond.

Until Master had found It beginning to succumb to a stalemate death. A husk of his body as it deflated into something mummified. There was no strength left to remain awake, let alone alive. Master fed It, beat it, fed It again, and beat it some more. Now, It almost longed to be a shell.

It almost always drained its victims. If they ever lived-they tended to die from Its bite. Never fully understanding this, it simply never mattered. It couldn't control the desire to feed to the point of death when It was so starved. Then began a cycle of starvation. Again. There always was the repetition his Master indulged in at the shadows expense.

Torturous as it was, It endeavored to dream of freedom. Eager to obey and feed, then left to wallow in this hole. So many holes and so many places to welter alone only made the time pass slower. Nothing but a shadowy dust fog, a bane existence of wraith and power on someone else's leash, was life. It never gave the master satisfaction of begging for freedom, nor food, or comfort. No one knew It existed, just rumors of a maddening killing assassin braved the crowds.

He was his Masters enforcer.

Humanity had become smart changing things, making it more difficult with money and compulsion. Even daylight rings had to be hidden. Some witches had fallen into darkness shunned from their precious nature. Many had taken up with the darker of sides…willingly becoming 'mages'. They'd earned freedom a few years back, but they still worked for vampires-with a price tag of course. It was within the dark that their spells had meaning again. Rather than finding peace within nature that rejected them, they used the energy of the earth…in stones. In storms. In places of power. Places that held raw energy that was already there. Ley lines had become a hot topic.

Now it was about shadow magic, death magic…blood magic.

And vampires…they'd changed as well. It was all about the blood, what was in the blood, the taste of blood and the flavor of long lost emotions. The way blood and DNA mixed, the way the virus, as humans called it, was placed on willing seduced souls. If they only knew what awaited them. This was the mission of the Darkness as old as was time. A hollow existence, forced to live alone, continually wanting and craving that which you can no longer have...even scientist thought they had it down to an art. People like Meredith Fell who thought she could expose them.

This woman, who'd given Katherine his blood no less, trading sides as a hypocrite. The last creature he'd ever… made. His blood.

An image popped into Its head. A bracelet, old, almost iron like in its age. Another of a young man who looked Middle Eastern. _Get this and bring it back_, the Master sent him. _Kill who ever has it. Feed. Return to me with it. _And so the darkness grew and set out to do the Masters bidding.

* * *

Elena stood outside near the cemented wall where the water rushed onto it smacking every now and then. As Khali went inside to ask an owed favor from his friend, something about the whole thing set her uneasy. Arm itching, she tugged under her long sleeve, and she switched foot to foot. Her jeans held out the cold, but she was positively bone achingly cold. It was 36 degrees in downtown West Palm Beach Florida. Try as she might, Elena was becoming too cold to stand here.

Ah! She thought to herself. I hate being blind. Seriously, this is the worse place to be. What the fuck, Khali? You take me out with _no_ jacket and make me stand in the frickin cold, she yelled at him from her brain. Water crashed along the cement again and she shivered as tiny droplets landed on her.

Trying to stray her mind, Elena thought. She wished she could see the lights that the city offered. So many people loved to remark about driving by down town from I-95. Of course it was alongside the complaining that either the city or highways were always under construction.

A chill ran down her back then.

**THAT** chill, the one she never told anyone about. Although Elena was blind, she seemed to have a knack for sensing things. Sometimes, if the feeling was intense, she could see what reminded her of colors behind her lids. It was this uncanny type of thing…as if she could make out images…

Then a large slam from not so far away broke her revere. Brisk footsteps thumped towards her, and an arm gripped hers. "Sonofabitch." Khali mumbled.

"Why? What now?" Elena asked as he pulled her aside.

"Damn you're cold." He pulled off one of his jackets and put it over her shoulders. She visibly relaxed some. Her teeth still chattered, and she leaned into him. This was the only family they'd known. Again on the run, when did it ever end?

"No shit Sherlock. Uh...can we go? I have a very _intense_ bad feeling."

"Why?" he asked irritated still. He paused when he looked down at her fearful face. She'd never been this upset over the sensation before. "What is it?"

His voice had an edge to it that she rarely heard. Almost panicked, Khali looked down at her, and she seemed so little. Innocent. He pulled a stray hair out of her face. "It feels really malevolent… like darkness all over-its suffocating, Khali. Can we please go, seriously?"

"Not yet. I need to think." What he really should be thinking about was where to take them. Instead he found himself drawn to her mouth. She really had no idea how beautiful she had started to become. Like overnight...She had lovely creamy skin, brown soft hair, brown intense eyes that defied any cover girls dream with her lashes as full as they were. Also, the curls that hung loose around her face brought out those lips, and a great perfectly sculpted round ass was right _there_. A bit thin, yes, but food would make her delectable. And her tits had sprung overnight. They looked perfect, just a tad more than a handful.

Khali, she's not even sixteen yet….his mind screamed. You're twenty, get passed it. Too often he'd been thinking about her in _that_ way, and if she would give it up to him if he played his cards right. He couldn't risk it-age and family-but he did consider it. Maybe if she were closer to seventeen it would be different. Maybe when she was older than that, even. He knew he would never tied of the girl, but he'd never been one to be monogamous.

He admittedly loved anything with a pussy. Any time any place, any how he could get it. It was a wonder he had no STD's, but he was careful. I'm not a complete whore, he smirked to himself. His mind was lingering on anything else but what he knew was coming for him. He'd fucked with the wrong guy. Even if he gave the bracelet up, he had not shown. He'd be killed. He needed to get it off her or the guy would saw her arm off. He was just that fucked up. If he could stay ahead, get it back, he'd maybe have a chance.

And she would be killed if he couldn't get that damn thing off her regardless, or left alone and blind. I didn't save her and bring her to America for freedom to have her killed on the street. Truth was, this deal would have given him the money he'd set aside for them to become citizens. There was no test-not really. Everything was buying and selling. Commerce. Now that dream was gone. What money he had was about to get blown on escaping.

He knew that it had begun. He was forty minutes late for the drop off of this artifact, and he'd just learned the Dark Ones were after it too. Some big guy, the word was, already placed a hit. This guy wasn't an amateur. They hadn't expected him to live after drop off which worried Khali for the sake of Elena. What a fool I was, he bashed himself. What if she'd been stuck in the apartment with no food...his stomach churned. Fuck, I can't do this, his mind raced.

What he did now mattered. But leaving town with no place to go, nothing...again...he sighed.

"Why did you have to look at it?" He asked his curious fake sister.

She visibly shrunk more. He sighed and pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he said next. "I'm...worried. I forgot about the sight. It was just a manner of speaking, Lena"

Elena rested her head on his chest. "I know it's my fault. I dunno why it won't come off. What is it?"

Khali took a deep breath. "Some artifact everyone is after. Vampires are into this one. It doesn't do anything...so that it _did_ something...stuck on you...I don't know what that means. I'm not getting anywhere with anyone and times running out. No one will touch this. We have to leave...and you don't f-er mess with these people. I don't know where to go."

"Again?" She sighed. This had been their home the longest out of all the times of moving.

"…not exactly," he began. His body turned as a bell rang.

She felt his shoulders sink. "What?"

He held her tight. "He just poked his head out of the store and nodded no. Meaning no, no. I have no money Elena. Not enough for both of us for long."

"Khali, what are you saying?" Her heart began to race as realization hit her.

"You're still underage. You have a chance to get placed and citizenship. I can't."

"You're gonna leave me?" She stepped back horrified. Most of her life, this guy had stuck beside her through thick and thin. Calm down, Elena, she thought to herself. It's not forever. It never is. I mean at some point I am sure he'd want his freedom…

He turned her and started to walk. "What the hell is this thing?" Khali took hold of her lower arm to look at the artifact as they moved. She followed along silently and flaccid with agonized pain. "Just some dumb looking crafted bracelet." He left the question unanswered and she continued to be afraid. They'd gone through everything…this couldn't be it. He wanted her to live…she knew it. She'd have a chance without him.

Elena thought, "You said it's old. Some old things have value. Money isn't usually one of them." She paused feeling terrified for once. "Will they kill me?"

"Yeah," he said pushing her along. "I think this is kind of up there with our lives," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looped one arm with hers right before to lead her somewhere where she'd be safe. He'd willingly lose her to have her live.

* * *

Florida. The sunshine state. Why any vampire would want to stay here, It wondered, was beyond ridiculous. It had been ten hours while on the prowl. It visited numerous locations, observed and gathered intel. Apparently there was a boy that was supposed to transport the artifact, but he was late, and It grew restless. The name Khali popped up a few times, and It assumed that was the image the Master had sent.

About an hour later, on one of the last few places It was going to check, he saw the boy downtown. Unfortunately It was in too populated an area to simply attack. By simple luck It had happened on the boy as he was leaving the shop with a girl in toe.

She looked familiar to It, but alas, she was not Its target.

It floated within the shadows of the walls, people, cars...not too close and not far off. A few times It noticed the girl become stiff and uneasy, and It wondered if she could sense It. There was a limited amount of time before the boy would flee, so It knew it would have to act.

A small commotion began in the alleyways that toppled over into the streets. A few friends of his, Khali ran up to them to see what the problem was. Maybe not the best idea, he wondered to himself. "Here," he told Elena and placed her hands on a street lamp. Don't move...I'll be back." He'd run so many steps, Elena had lost count. Intent, she struggled to listen to the conversation.

"I need to get the hell outta here where they know me," he grumbled to himself as he closed in on familiar faces. "What's the deal?"

"RUN! Set up!" his friend screamed right when two Mages knifed him. His mouth formed a large O shape before he fell to his knees and gripped his plaid shirt. Blood was everywhere. "They are looking for you," he gasped.

Khali turned to run, but another pair of knives tossed into the air and flew faster than they should have. FUCK! Mages…A sound like scissors passed his ears and he ducked. Once down, Khali braced on one knee pivoting 180 degrees. There were few places to hide…well none. Mages.

Too fast, Khali realized his mistake. Elena screamed from behind him and he turned to look out of habit. Just as his eyes grasped hers, a knife slammed him from behind making his body stumble a couple of steps. Their eyes met as he fell, his words were lost as he sputtered blood. She had no idea what was happening.

The shadow acted then. It moved on the mages with the force of its darkness and the entire area became dark as night. Tendrils of power escaped Its body like fine lines of thread wrapping everything within their midst. Their screams pervaded the air and they marched backwards with fear. Together the shadows howled as they twined like a fine line roping everything in an impenetrable bubble.

The kid was out with a huge thump on the ground. This was the second time he'd been knifed tonight, but this one was going to be the death of him. Pain slashed every avenue of his body, hurling vomit from his gut as the shadow passed him. The mages, though powerful knew they would never survive It. This creature was known for getting into your mind.

Its body became a dark figure then as he moved in on the men. As they turned to run, they realized it was too late. Fumbling against the darkness, they realized there was no way to get passed it. Pain creased their brow as a faint high pitch lined the inner most voice of their brains. Darkness snarled with powress, and found their spells. Using one against the other, It stopped abruptly. Two thick arms rose as the mages were forced to face one another. It cocked Its head, one set the other on fire. Next He did the same to the other. One man burned while the other began to choke.

It snarled with laughter as It watched the other drown within his own lungs. A few moments passed, then the men both fell to the ground. Satisfied, It walked over to the boy and checked his persons. Nothing, dammit, the shadow cursed inwardly.

Next, It kicked Khali in the face. He then rolled to his side spitting up more blood which drew the shadow down. Mmm, blood. The boy tried to hit It, and Its pointed knuckle edge met with a rib, sounding an enormous cracking sound to the air.

_Kill,_ the compulsion roared within him.

Crunch. "Where is it?" The creature hissed.

* * *

Elena shrank to the ground with shock. Her body had suddenly become numb, her limbs unable to hold he up in the freezing cold. She heard the fight, but it was a decent amount of space away. She hoped they wouldn't notice her.

Kkkkkkhali? Elena screamed afraid in her head.

* * *

The boys' heart faltered then, as death gripped him into the Unknown. It grasped him then, pouring power throughout the boy's body. It loved a steady beat when it ate. Khali sputtered blood, and magnified pain lit his eyes. Upside down as his head was, the thing bit deep down on his neck. Funny how this paralleled with the very beginning, Khali thought as his mind began to dim. He'd found Elena limp near death thirteen years ago. The last thing he saw was Elena's body on the cold cement before he was to join her.

* * *

Having had Its fill, It walked over to the girl. She had stopped moving a while now, and he stood over her limp form. His brows formed a V, and then he began to feel a sharp tug surge throughout his body. Next It knelt down over her body and let Its eyes take her in.

She looked so damned familiar.

Inclining his head, he took notice of her features more closely. It had been forever since he recognized anyone. She looked like a teen girl, thick lashes, tiny frame, blue lips and white face. There were no teens he knew of. Not exactly his crowd of choice really. Her heart faltered…thump. Thump… skip…thump-she was dying. He didn't know how he'd missed it, she was bleeding profusely when he went to move her.

It bothered..._him_.

Him. _He_. **Damon**.

Damon sat back on his heals as if a fog had started to clear. _Da_'fuck…? Where…where the hell am I? It was like he was experiencing an awakening from a long time of sleep.

Once he had a sense of self, he turned her head from side to side trying to rouse her. Starving as he was, nothing prompted him to bite her. How very strange, he thought to himself. I have food, yet, I don't want to eat?

In the process of trying to wake her, he stopped dead as his fingers brushed her skin, revealing distinct marks on her neck. Thankfully he always wore gloves. They used to trace finger prints, but now they could do it with DNA. Something told him that if he touched her…_something_ would happen.

He took a closer look.

He _wanted_ to touch her. It was as strong a need as the compulsion was. Fighting it, he recognized the girl at once. Katherine? Wasn't she dead? No, a vampire. Wait, Damon grasped the sides of his head in confusion. Focus. This girl is alive-barely but she is.

His marks were on her neck...how did that happen? Klaus would never had allowed him to have his own human blood bag.

Ok, that had started nearly fifty years ago…markings...so it was _not_ Katherine.

Who the fuck _was_ this? Surely 500 years hadn't passed? Had Katherine bore a child…? Man, I'm so confused, he thought tiredly.

Wait…this wasn't Katherine…she'd died. So…this was…_oh_.

"_**OH**_!" He sprang up from his slump. "HOLY FUCK," Damon breathed aloud. At once he let go of the girl and fumbled with his gloves. There was little time left to save her. She'd caught one of the stray blades the mages had thrown at Khali, the first time. Carefully, Damon bit into his wrist then paused mid-way down. His blood was tainted…shit. Damned the witch Bonnie. His frustration only propagated as her heart slackened its last few pumps. "**Fuck**."

_Try,_ his mind whispered. Try what…she'll die, he yelled back. _She'll die anyway, too much blood loss_.

Everything surged forth at once. The past…almost…wait…fifteen years now. The roses, the dreams, the…

…He'd lost her when those he compelled ran off. Right when vervane had gone into the drinking system. He hadn't thought ahead enough for that, and once his last order was passed…they'd left with her. _I'll be back in two weeks. Wait for me until then._ Until then…ah he remembered now.

Shit, he stood racking a hand through greasy hair. His feet, as he looked down, were bare. All he wore were jeans and his jacket from nearly thirty years ago. "Denim holds up good," he said surprised lower lip protruding a bit.

From his standing position, Damon saw something gleam from the edge of her long sleeve shirt. He leaned down slower this time, took her hand in his and rolled the sleeve up to her elbow. The artifact, fuck.

His head blared against his desire to save her. _Kill_…

"_No_." He sank back down, bit his wrist once more, and grabbed her head in his other hand. There was nothing left he could try, and so he silently prayed…of all the things.

He felt a sharp pain in his head, but he'd just fed and resisted it, abet harshly. It was HER. Looking over her small form, he compared her to those she looked like as she drank willingly from him now.

God, it felt…_good_. _Damned_ good. Damon bit his lip struggling against an unfamiliar sensation…pleasure maybe? His head rolled back, his eyes closed. Christ, he became breathless as she sucked from his wrist. A small moan escaped his throat. Carefully, he sat in the bitter cold and held her to him as she continued. His lips brushed against the softness of her air, and he hoped against all odds, that she would survive this. No one else had.

Have…to…stop…Damon pulled his wrist away, and smoothed a hand over her face, her forehead, as one would a small child. Almond eyes stared up, but into nothingness. "Elena?" He called to her softly.

Live please…no more…no more of that hell. Damon contemplated death if he could make it in time before she died. If she did, any freedom he'd had a chance at went with her. I just can't…I can't…

She breathed then. Her eyes...they were lost.

Fuck it, she was alive. A wave of relief passed over him, and he sagged where he sat. Spent from the display of power earlier, and her feeding, Damon used the last of what he had to warm her with his blood now pulsing within her veins. He watched and waited.

Same brown hair, only shinier and a little less curly then Katerina's. Not as straight as Katherine's. Same eye shape, thick ass lashes, very slight smoother eye brows. Hmm, he pondered. Her body was thinner…and her clothes were poor. Her breasts were just a tad bigger, and she was maybe an inch taller. Not an exact copy then but nearly the same. So she wasn't a doppelganger.

What was she?

He'd wondered this fifteen years ago. Her mother…he remembered Cecelia, and that would be a good place to start.

He smiled that swift half smile as he looked down at her. Oh yes.

Damon's phone buzzed and it was Klaus again. That fucking asshole, Damon snapped, flipped his hand held open. He typed back, 'No object. Still looking.' Still buying time, he thought to himself.

Picking the girl up, he speed though the streets, and looked for a place to take her for now.


	5. Dark Illusions

_A/N: The name of this chapter you will notice means not all things are what they seem. I didn't go to long on this chapter simply because I can do 4k (9 pages easy) and don't want to bore you. I did change a few things wondering what manner to take it, and then decided it was already sort of just there. I changed it subtly to keep mystery and to play it out. TY for reading my weird concoction, share if you like, and follow me on twitter Melissa maddpappy. I also write 'TVD S4 Elena dies'. Always welcome feedback; just ask that you be specific (if neg) and tactful. _

A Darker Love

Ch.5

"Dark Illusions"

Elena awoke startled at first.

So many lights and colors…_holy shit_! She could almost see! Two hands quickly came to rest over her eye lids searching for the invisible miracle that was sight. It had been years since she'd seen color. Years since anything but a dull greyness.

Where am I, she wondered bewildered. Looking around, she appeared to be in an expensive suite of some sort. Looking down, she pushed the burgundy silk sheets aside and stood outside of the full bed. Everything looked elaborate, decorative, and _way_ overpriced from what she could make out. Looking up, the ceilings were high vaulted, and the walls a pale cream color. Everything else was some shade of burgundy…down to the roses. It took a long time to figure out what everything was, but there it was…the world.

Her vision was not good far away, but up close, she could make out some things. After a few moments of testing her eyes out, and searching the room, Elena paused. Those roses smelled lovely, and she touched the petals absently. Once she shrugged, she clasped herself, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

It was like eyes were on her, or something…

"Hello?" Her faint soft voice echoed through the walls and she turned around waiting for someone to appear. There was no response naturally, and her shoulders sagged with a sense of ire to them. Carefully, Elena tip toed as silently as she could towards the window and peered out. Her eyes widened almost immediately. So many bright color dots! She had to be in the penthouse of some elaborate hotel. They simply went on forever, all the way down the window pane.

Stepping back, like the window was venom, Elena's hair tossed from side to side. Eventually it became steady on her back, causing a small shiver to climb her limbs when the tiny hairs became statically charged. Arms crossed, she rubbed a hand over the opposite arm for warmth or comfort.

More static. I must be at a high altitude, she thought unexpectedly. Hmm, not much to go on here.

A quick knock sounded on the door and Elena turned towards the sound anxiously. A person…she wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or fearful. This was all new and scary.

Two quick knocks sounded. "Madam?" The sound of an older man declared himself in the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Walter, Madam Elena. I am here to see to your needs. A guardian has been appointed to you since your caretaker was killed. No one else came forward."

Walter waited for her to speak, but she didn't have anything to say. Khali was dead? Sensing her discomfort, Walter chimed in. "You have papers now, as a citizen of this country. Do you have family or next of kin you wish to contact? There is also a bank account for your needs. Everything has been taken care of per your guardian until you can be reunited with family…" His voice trailed off.

So I am not a prisoner here, that's good to know. And papers? Citizenship? That was speedy to say the least. Normally these days that was a long hard process to undergo. One not delivered by an old man. Elena pondered her guardian. He or she must be powerful or political to pull strings like that. Elena was relieved, yet still uneasy as she waited and listened.

Suddenly, a sense of feeling drained over whelmed her. It was if she had become lightheaded, and decided to sit in one of the suite burgundy chairs. Finally she gave him, "There is no one else, Sir. It is just me. They died a long time ago. Before I remember."

"Sorry to hear that Madam. Your DNA was not listed as missing in the system. You are sure you were not taken by force?"

"No force, Sir."

"It seems odd…if I may say so."

This seemed to pique her interest, "and that is?" Her voice seemed withered and tired.

"You are nowhere in the system. It is like you were never born."

"Oh." She knew why…but remained silent. "What is the guardian's name?"

"Sir Salvatore. I was hired to care for any immediate needs while he is on business."

Salvatore, huh? Sounded Italian, so defiantly a man. I hope he isn't a freak, Elena worried. Why would a man adopt a young girl who was not in the system? "Do you have a picture?"

Walter cleared his voice, "Madam, you are blind, correct?"

"And?" Elena couldn't help but press him.

"A picture?" His voice was jovially humorous. Quickly, he cleared his throat and tried again, this time with an edge of seriousness.

"Do you know him, met him? How old is he? What is his first name…you know."

"I have not Madam." He straightened then, and remained quiet for some time.

Elena thought this over in the welcomed silence. She extended her hand unknowing her uncertain future. "Hi, Walter. I'm Elena."

Walter came closer and chivalrously bowed before her rather than touch her. How very odd, she noted to herself.

He simply continued his introduction. "It is good to meet you. Should you need anything, just call. The suite is on my Handy," he waved the device so she could see it, "and I shall be alerted if you need me. Call me by 'Walter'. Once we have items you need for your condition…we shall venture about, amend a school for you…" His voice trailed into the distance realm of her mind.

"OK," she said shortly. What else could she do?

* * *

School was…boring to say the least. Most of the students knew each other from previous years, and Elena found it hardest to make her way in any group of them. Eventually the days ended with her sitting alone at her own table. The heat was so hot these days that most schools prohibited outdoor activities past 11am.

She longed for friendship, but only the secret made it easier to cope.

She had started to get used to the colors. Still counting from here to there, Elena found it easier to combine both senses. At the end of the day, she'd be picked up by the help, go back to the suite, and await Walter. Dinner was always fabulous. The inside gym provided her an outlet for her anxiety. TV. was too boring. Home work was endless and easy.

Then it would start all over again.

Prom was coming, which could provide loud music and entertainment, but nothing else. Elena considered asking if she could go to the event…but she was supposed to be blind. Nothing new had developed with her sight, and nothing worse was happening. Oh well, she was happy she had what she had. So this was the era of a regular teen life.

It was a crock of shit.

Eh, well that is all almost a month away, Elena considered. I still have time to at least ask. No one had made a move to ask her out, so she was not that excited. From what she could see in the mirror, her face wasn't bad at all. She had almond shaped eyes, black long and excessive lashes, brown eyes, shapely brows, and an oval face. Very plane in her opinion.

Her birthday was coming up soon. That would bring her to sixteen then.

Feeling a bit of bravado, Elena escaped class early and headed for the basement. Down there was a hidden 'escape route'- drain that would lead her to a large drainage system they used to use nearly fifty years ago. Through it, she could be free outside. Granted the almost current state of heat wave wouldn't provide her much time, she needed an escape though and chanced it.

And so she ditched school for the very first time.

Upon making her way through the slickly tunnels, Elena finally found the route she was looking for on the side of one of the brick walls. Following it, she marched down the drain system to the opening. At over six feet in diameter, there was no trouble along the way. It was only 9am, so the heat shouldn't be too bad.

Stopping just short of a drop, Elena pulled out a small blanket, spread it out, and then sat down to enjoy the day. Head leaning into the sun's rays, she sighed happily. What would life have been like if I was born here like some of these kids? she wondered. What if someone hadn't tried to kill me, what if I never found Khali? More importantly…what do I do now?

A crow cawed at her startling her slim form into an alert position. Sighing heavy, Elena laughed at herself. It's just a crow for god sake! Looking for the source of noise, Elena found it perched just a few feet away, regarding her with a crooked head.

She stood looking up at it, the black dot she could barely see. Leaning closer, squinting, Elena lost her balance and tumbled out of the drain. Thirty feet of open air sat under her before her shoulder smashed into something…wood…and then her body smacked into grass.

A guff of wind escaped her lungs when she landed making it nearly impossible to breathe. A hand captured her good arm and forced her up immediately.

"I'm going to lean you over and take the weight off. Breathe!" A male voice said.

Her body was moved instantly, and a harsh cry escaped her lungs. The bad arm swung loose which she absently reached for. "Oh God," Elena panted a few times.

"Sh, sh. Easy." The guy took her arm gently and met her eyes. "Quiet, I'm not supposed to be out here."

_Oh_.

Oh, god in heaven those _**eyes**_. Another shot of pain ripped through Elena's arm spewing another round of tears. The strangers face was concerned, and he quickly assessed her injury. "It's a dislocation."

_Fuck it hurt_, Elena's mind cried. Her eyes pleaded with the strangers…the pain…the pain…make it stop.

"Hurts," she muttered trying to remain quiet.

"I'll have to pop it back in. Can you remain quiet?" Their eyes met again. Staring into them as she was, Elena felt…stronger. She nodded again bracing herself as he held her shoulder, and pulled her arm at the same time.

Crunch.

A huge wail escaped her mouth to which he covered her mouth with his hand. "_SH_, easy, easy." His light laugh danced on the air.

Oh that sounds so…wonderful, Elena thought to herself aiming to hold her stomach and stay awake. Dizziness fought against her attempts and she fell to her knees. Who was this strange and beautiful stranger? His hair was jaw length, black as midnight, his skin taunt with strong arms, and a tall body. Jean pants hugged strong lean thighs and his shirt hung open exposing a sculpted front.

After a moment, the pain subsided, and he let her go. Elena slid down on her bottom and regarded the stranger with hooded eyes. What was he doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Why was he still there, staring at her that way? Her tears subsided once the pain ebbed, and she wiped them away. Elena noticed the stranger wore gloves, and became uneasy.

He followed her motions that landed on his gloved hands before quickly hiding them. "I was in the woods, and these help protect against splinters and such. I mean you know harm."

"What is your name?" Elena asked suddenly curious to know.

"Call me Smith." His voice resonated doing strange things to her stomach. Things she wasn't used to. God those eyes were so intense, those lips…perfection. She found herself scratching her head and fiddling with her hair. "Smith who?"

He observed her again, a hint of a smile forming. "Just Smith. I am not from around here."

"Oh, I was thinking you were too old to be a student. College maybe, not regular school though."

"No, my days of skipping High School are over, as should yours be. I'll be on my way, if you are OK."

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Smith."

"You're welcome, Elena." With that the stranger stood up and the sun beat against his hair blocking it from her view. Definitely a man, and not a boy, she gathered. Her field of vision blurred the further away he got. Funny…his hair was black, but seemed to contain the rainbow colors…like the crow. He turned then, with what seemed like a secret smile, and disappeared in the woods.

It wasn't until he disappeared that she realized he hadn't asked for her name, and she hadn't told him it.

How did he know hers then?


	6. With or without you

A/N: School is back in session so it is a little short. Hope to keep up a little more on schedule been working on 'TVD Elena dies' for a while. Enjoy!

A Darker Love

Ch. 6 "With or without you"

Weeks passed. Aching, pain staking, _long ass,_ boring weeks. All she had for company was just her and Walter who catered to her every need. He seemed rather silent with his short polite answers to her questions. He even helped her with homework, of all things. During all of her waking moments she thought of Mr. Smith. Who was he? How did he know her name?

The fine lines of muscle on his body were a sculpted dream, his black hair shined against the sun's rays as if it were meant for that very thing. His form was tall, but not too tall, and his eyes pierced right through her soul when he looked at her. Even the way he'd helped her with her arm, the ways his hands felt as they caressed across her skin, danced their heavenly memories back into her mind. She was just a girl without a hells chance at him, but she could salivate right?

It was like there was some primal _thing_ just lurking out of reach, desperately crawling and clawing its way into her mind. She _wanted_ him, dreamed of him, and ached for him. Such were new things to her stubborn body.

Walter interjected her fine trail of thoughts with a humored laugh. "Are you paying attention at all Ms. Gilbert?"

"Huh?" Elena garbled quickly jumping to attention. "Oh, sorry Walter."

"May I ask you what has your attention so deeply imbedded you forgot my presence?"

She laughed, closing the book with a sense of nervousness. "I saw someone."

"The reason you skipped school?" Walter's voice knew, and it caused Elena to do a double take. "Mr. Salvatore has in ear and hand in everything darling. He knew you were skipping school. Just not why."

"Oh," she moaned and sagged a bit. "That why you got homework detail?" They looked at one another and laughed a second later. He was a funny laid back guy when he wasn't being all 'fine' and gallant.

"You make me laugh, hard to do." Walter sat up straight and recomposed himself. "So tell me."

Ah, must be feeling too friendly. Elena raised and eye brow at Walter, but her curious smile found its way to her lips. "Well he was more a guy than a man."

"A bit too old no?"

She felt her cheeks redden, "Does it matter when it comes to _that_?"

The smile left his eyes as he studied her reaction and her answer. Elena ducked her head feeling even more embarrassed. "Sorry TMI."

When Walter made no move to speak, she lightly continued, "It's weird. I never felt that way about anyone. I mean what do I do?"

"What could you do?" He countered quickly.

"I find myself drawn to him. Like I want to find him but I don't know why…it's all I think about. I mean, have you ever felt that in your life?"

An odd expression lit his face when he starred at her. "Maybe once."

"What did you do?"

Walter stood as she asked the question, and he seemed to put distance between them. A long silence followed and Elena stood next to him by the window where he now looked out. She placed a hand over his arm, but he politely moved out of her reach. "We can't have what we want or dream. Not in this age. Be careful what you wish for, Ms. Gilbert."

"I'm sorry," she said just as quickly, as if she knew she'd hurt something within him. He said nothing, but paused. "Mr. Salvatore will review you work before school."

Elena couldn't do anything but nod as her only company left the room.

* * *

Damon had been keeping a close eye on his little ward. She had no idea he was her secret 'guy' from the woods. It became clear this night that his plan had finally come to fruition. The girl was infatuated. How sad such young innocent minds fell into longing. She may think she was attempting to stalk him, find him even, but it was actually the reverse. She had what the Master wanted. She also had what he wanted…freedom.

Those questions she'd asked Walter…did she really have no experience? Granted she had been blind, but she was absolutely beautiful. Long brown hair, brown knowing eyes, and a glorious body. How would any boy miss the chance with her?

The crow shuffled on his shoulder drawing his attention from the girl at the window. His body was masked in shadows, a mere apparition along the shadow of the window pane. That beautiful face was only inches away, and he found himself fixated on her lips. Just on taste of that freedom she offered.

Her hand came up to rest on the window, and from the shadows, tendrils matched each line of her lingers. How I have waited so long to be free…to be whole…Damon wondered to himself.

The Master didn't need him all the time. What free time he did have was shared with Elena, getting her ready to defend him. Once she came into her abilities, and once the blood he was feeding her daily took effect, he could better control her. She was still weak, and he'd decided that giving her his blood would help her stay strong as well as provide an easier way to control her. She was almost under…almost.

It's time I make another appearance.

* * *

Walter had been absent for three days, and Elena worried she had offended the old man with her questions. "Guess it's just you and me crow." She sighed with boredom dreading school once more. She grabbed her back pack and emptied its contents shoving them under the bed. If Mr. Salvatore made it his prerogative to be so absent, she was going to show her contempt any way she could.

By leaving.

She'd survived a helluva lot worse.

Five minutes later, she skipped the school bus and headed towards a city bus. Once for blocks from school, she exited and made her way around back, once again, to the woods. She had to see him. Without wasting a moment, Elena set out to find Mr. Smith, or something that resembled a life, or interaction.

Anything was better than feeling utterly alone locked in a room with four walls.


	7. Illiciet Lover

A/N:Fixed errors that uploaded oddly

Her feet graced the grass louder than heals on cement. "Seriously," she mumbled to herself. Maybe this idea of fiddling around in the woods was not such a good idea.

Elena fumbled through the various leaves and tree branches, ones that often flipped right back whacking her in the face. While trying to dislodge herself from another, she tripped and fell down, rolling down a slippery mud path.

After a long the long fall, she got up fumbling and raving until a hefty laugh caught her attention. When she whirled into place, she saw him, black shirt on black pants, with black shoes. "Are you trying to be depressing wearing all that black in the midday heat?"

Oh for all that's…she began losing train of thought. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed at her raising those beautiful eyebrows and that stark blue gaze. "You dropped in on me sweetie. Rather ungraciously, I may add."

Fuming and insulted, she raised a finger in his direction, realized he was right, and dropped it. A few huffs later and his gaze was incredulous.

"What's your name?"

Damon looked a bit taken aback, "Damon." He finally answered and returned to his work on a broken down looking car.

Oh, I guess he isn't the kid missing from school then, Elena thought to herself with a grate of disappointment. The silence filled the air, and it felt suffocating to be here.

His voice mused over catching her from straying thoughts. "So what brings a school girl like you out here in the open. You don't know me, but you're still standing there."

"I-I…" Elena mumbled unsure. God, I'm mortified, tongue tied, and full of dirt. "I'm leaving. Curiosity got to me."

He turned back to her slightly, interested. "Leaving? In the mid-day sun?"

She ducked her head. Most people would be indoors right now. His stare was intense and her nervousness peaked. What was it about this guy that did this to her? _Crow_…

Silence. Guess it was just me, she thought to herself shaken. "I'm…alone." Doh!

"No parents?" He asked leaning against an old truck. The hood slammed shut jerking her body.

"My brother died. This guy adopted me and I never see I'm. I have a…butler." This made her laugh, and he cocked his head.

"Don't like being waited on?" He moved towards her then, "I kind of figured you would. You seem," his features looked for the right words, "brash and innocent."

"Brash?" she gulped as he closed the distance between them. The air hummed and vibed the closer he came to her.

"Elena, running off with nothing…." Damon trailed off as the intensity of the closeness astounded him. "Not so smart."

She stepped forward, "I have always had nothing."

He laughed a bit more, "and you have a butler but want to leave-_why_ again?"

"I'm all alone, with four walls. I want to see the world."

"They have devices for that-"

"I don't want to experience things for the first time on some device that 'does it all' or some implanted thing in my hand. You know," she hesitated in telling him, but something urged her to. "I just recently got my sight back."

She wanted experience things for real...hmm, that could be interesting.

He looked down at her, face unreadable yet inviting. He knew that look; he gave it to women all the time. This time, however, she seemed to be the one giving it. She almost appeared…unchallenged by his looks. "I did not know that."

She turned away. Well she knew his name. "How did you know my name?"

He stared at her for a bit, then said, "I worked at the school for a few days money. You fought another girl. You were all the talk," he shook his head and widened his eyes at her with a a half grin.

"That seems like forever ago." With one last look, Elena pulled out her handy, and started looking for GPS.

"Where will you go?"

"Dunno and don't care. Everything I cared about died. Is there a bathroom around here?" She grabbed her hair and twisted it into one big swirl before squeezing out the excess mud. "Gross."

His smile was swift, "no, not out here…unless you count nature." Pausing to look at him, he seemed to be laughing at her.

"There is a stream down that way, just stay out of the direct sun."

"Thanks."

* * *

It took her only a few minutes to follow the sound of the water. It was actually beautiful and a rare find in these days. Most streams dried up in the heat of the day, but this place was covered by trees for the most part. Looking around, Elena didn't notice anyone around, aside Damon back where the truck was.

"Well, I got a few so I guess I'll wash up." She started with her outer shirt, followed by her under shirt and bra. The air felt cool against her skin and it desperately wanted to be clean. Bending over, she scooped a handful of water, and then decided a full swim would be quicker and more effective.

The rest of her clothes were loosely washed, then hung up on nearby bushes while she dipped in for a quick clean up. The swim was nice, but the sun was making the water too hot. Elena looked around once more and jumped up when there was no sign of Damon.

A small waterfall caught her attention and she stood under it letting the water run over her face. God, this feels so good. Nothing like running water, she thought. There were days she'd had to use the faucet to wash up; showers were a luxury at best given cold. Between twisting her head from side to side, she opened her eyes for just a second.

They met a set of blazing blue ones.

Damon was watching her. The longing on his face was apparent, stark, and intense.

Unsure what to do, Elena found her mind simply blank.

They stood like that for moments, neither moving nor turning away. Elena was stupefied, shocked raw to the core unable to grab her bearing's at the look that was emanating through those eyes. They raked over her face, a light parting of slips, and his eyes traveled down the rest of her body. She never felt more exposed in her life.

There was dark intent in those eyes. A man's eyes. Or, she corrected, the way man looks at woman. Oh shit.

He moved forward as if in slow motion until he stood before her. Her body began to shake at his closeness. Arms came up to cover breasts finally. God what am I doing, Elena wondered herself. He just stood there breathing forcefully. It was then she noticed her eyes also took him in. Where was the shirt he wore earlier? His fingers had undone a pants button as he neared her.

Oh god, she thought to herself as a pain wracked through her center. What the _hell_ was that? He reached for her, and Elena stepped back. Once more she felt her feet fall out from under her, probably too wet moss on the rock. Yet strong arms moved her into their strong embrace before her ass hit a hardened surface. She scrambled reaching out into the air, and her hands landed on his biceps. Gulping once still, Elena slowly lifted her face to look into his once she was steadied.

Her entire upper body was braced against his, her nipples lost themselves in his chest. It seemed like she could feel the trembling of his arms which held hers. His breathing became even more erratic as those hands rubbed along her arms just out of each of her breasts.

_God_, she panted. Elena wanted him to touch them so badly...but why?

The ache below seemed to grow and intensify, making itself known where he wasn't touching. _Please_, she said within her own head. Please what? What is happening? Despite her attempts to fight the fog he created, Elena could not clear her mind.

* * *

Damon had come looking for the brunette a few moments after the car was 'fixed'. He expected to find her near the water, but not completely naked under the small water fall. The sun was at its peak, and he didn't want her to burn. These days it took less than five minutes in direct sunlight. She had come back to find him-his name. So the bonding was working. The plan had worked until now. He almost had to laugh at himself.

He was the butler, Walter.

So she hadn't liked being waited on after all. No bother, he'd been thinking. It had been hard work trying to keep her under the assumption that Walter and he were two different people. It was easy since he had her blood, and gave her a few drops in her food. All those nights and conversations had surprised him. The girl was smart. Her wit was fast, her jest even quicker, yet she held a deep compassion he almost found…funny. It was like he knew she could be anything and do anything. It made him want her for himself.

And damn it to hell, she was beautiful, filling out so abruptly these last few months he could hardly stop himself sometimes.

The world was not as sweet, Elena. I am not so sweet or compassionate, he thought. He wanted to fuck her since she'd fought the other girl. He wasn't sure when the plan had gone south; one moment she was just a blind girl and the next...

but every time he saw her now, he understood his lust-his need.

At least now he was Mr. Smith or Mr. Salvatore. The latter she hadn't seen yet. Interesting enough, he found himself nonintoxicating drawn to the young girl. More so than he should be all things considering. "Damon" would seduce her. At least for now.

His Master would not be happy if he didn't get that artifact from her soon. Time was running out, he needed his freedom, needed to get her ready so he could keep her near when he struck. Only when she was close could he relish his form. That and her blood offered a temporary fix to a years old problem.

Damn this fucking curse.

It was getting hard to resist drinking from her in large amounts. The kill order was given, yet, being close to her also seemed to offer him choice. Resistance. He couldn't kill Klaus, but he knew there was a way to make it so that he appeared dead. All this fell into one simple idea that he get this girl to care about him, sway her whatever way he could, and have her get Klaus in a weak spot.

Until now.

Every fiber of his being longed for her touch-more than years of suffering and his desire for freedom; A woman's touch that only she could give since only she could touch him. And why her? Despite her youth, Damon avoided thoughts about the way it seemed entirely savage. But his lust swarmed up from its hellish prison and swamped him to the breaking point. He liked her like this…naked. His shirt was off before he registered it, and his hand had fell to his pants.

She looked...confused.

She was dripping in warm water, her body taunt and almost yielding. He could smell the desire surface as she took him in as well. The compounding need only intensified his animalistic desire to have her. She nearly slipped for the second time in a day, and he'd caught her.

And he felt her body pressed tightly against his now.

Fucking God in heaven, his cock jumped at the pressure of those breasts across his chest. He desperately wanted to kiss them, suck them, just like when he watched her sleep. She was just beautiful, strong, and lured him in with those doe eyes.

But would she survive?

He was not so sure. Focus, Damon, focus. She can take your blood…but can she survive sex? His mind warred between compulsion and deep seeded desire, only choice standing in its way. The curse killed anyone who took his blood, he bit, and had sex with. She'd survived two of those already.

Despite his best efforts, Damon found himself sinking down to her lips. It was like glue pulled them together, some thick dark force urging him towards those lips. What did they taste like?

As he drew in, his mouth met hers hurriedly, before it registered. It was all hunger as he tasted them for the first time. A soft moan escaped her throat as his hands encircled her breasts, pinching nipples in one motion. He couldn't be sweet. Not like this.

Her inner walls convulsed in a series of small bolts, fluid pouring in. His tongue was quick to enter her mouth and she lost her legs. Her mind broke open and was his.

Ironically he listened without wanting to compel. She was feeling a burning, she..._didn't_ understand her desire. Fucking hell, she's inexperienced. The thought of her losing it to him made his cock strain even harder. _Teach her_, his mind roared its savagery. _Bite, screw, conquer_, Damon moaned loudly. I want to hear her scream my name. Be surrounded by blood...he wanted to be inside her, feel that barrier give way on him as he made her cry out. He knew he could make her come, it was just a matter of getting her to allow it.

. Hell?

Within seconds he stepped down, bracing them against the rock she had been standing on. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before he hungrily began his assault on her body. He needed her, this, flesh.

* * *

_Yes_, her mind warred with morality.

You _just_ met him, Elena. She pulled away gripping his shoulders tightly, "Damon…stop." _Oh don't stop_, she thought.

Ragged, Damon registered a moment after feeling her fear rise. It took every ounce to let her go. She was looking at him with want, yet she had become uneasy. "_What_, Elena?"

"I _hardly know_ you." His hands returned to her breasts. Her sentence faltered as result.

"So? Is that what you're thinking...stop?"

"Why were you watching me?" Her attempt at accusation fell on deaf ears.

"I came to warn about the time. I didn't expect to get a nice view."He pinched her nipple again, then squeezed her soft mound in his hand. "You're so soft. It feels like forever since..." He rubbed himself against her belly.

She moaned again shivering against his touch, and persisted in resisting. "I don't know how to do this…there has to be someone better at it…" His lips moved over hers once more. Again she pushed at him. "This isn't _me_."

A groan of desire escaped, this was torture. Everything screamed when she pushed him away. It was like he was on fire and only she could quench the need. "I want _you_…I want…to fuck." He broke off the kiss to steady a glare at her with frustration. His dick was alive and pulsating, arguing in his pants. "I want to fuck you here and now."

Shaking her head, Elena said "Damon…please. I've never done this…I'm not a slut. It can't be that bad of a need...I was just naked. I'm sure you have a bunch of willing girls..."

"I want _this_ willing girl, right here. No one else." His face lifted up, and it was apparent he felt what she was feeling too.

"I'm not willing..." Those eyes bore into her daring her to say it again.

"Aren't you? Stop fighting it. I don't think you can resist it anymore than I. Can you _feel_ this." His voice was cut off by yet another motion to kiss her hungrily. "I ...can't...stop. I want you." He touched her soft folds before she could pull further away. "God if I have to beg, Elena...Don't make it worse. I don't want to be too rough."

Her eyes bulged at the contact, a hoarse cry escaping before she could stifle it. Body arching, she moaned his name incoherently and ran her hands trough his hair. That was the end of that speech. She pulled his head down to her lips. She answered his passion unable to resist it in the same measure. His finger worked inside her, and illicit sounds made their way from her throat. He took the moment to stare down into her eyes using his hand to hold her face still as the other worked within her. Just when she thought he would stop, another finger joined in the slow assault. His palm worked her clit as his fingers picked up pace.

"I need you to come." His voice was breathy, lost in his passion, and she could barely resist it.

Some of the resentment was leaving her, replaced by something much more intense. Damon felt himself harden further, nearing the edge of his control. Just a little further, just push her a little further…easy, easy.

Her voice began a dance of sounds as he watched her face become wrought with new found pleasure. "I want to do this to you…out here in the open, scream for me. I want you to say it. Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you look like this?"

"I don't even know you…_Damon_…" the rest was lost in another clench of pleasure. She was fighting it with all she had again.

Biting her lip, she resisted the coming tide. Seeing the resolve and challenge in her eyes, Damon smiled. She hadn't told him to stop again, but she wasn't saying yes. He moved them then towards a smaller rock, a rock he could raise her up on; time to get dirty, he thought to himself.

His mind went red with need when he smelled the passion escaping from between her legs.

Speedily, he lifted her out of the water long enough to place her up there, then dragged her bottom towards his body. His cock was rock hard and straining against her bottom. She grabbed for anything to keep her still as he centered himself to take her, but found him staring down her body. When he stood up all the way, he was right at her entrance. Just inches from her, Damon closed his eyes and shivered. What the hell was happening to him?

_Need, Need, Need..._

Panic and excitement roared to life. "Damon!" He rubbed himself just outside her entrance, her legs shaking in his hands. "I'm a virgin."

But he knew she wanted this. He held her legs as she tried to shut them. He demanded of her, "Open your legs." He wanted her even more.

"No," she tried but found she couldn't move under his grip. "Stop it."

"We can't." His hands gripped around her legs and palms at her thighs and pulled them apart despite her rising fear and excitement.

He was dangerously strong. It was going to hurt..panic surged.

"Oh fuck, your wet." The look he gave her was disbelieving. "You want this. Your scent is so…" He looked from her center to her face and gave her a heated gaze. She looked away because she couldn't deny it, but the fear was undeniable as well. When he touched her, she shivered, and her legs wavered most invitingly. It was all she could do not to scream louder when his mouth suddenly found her folds.

"Oh my God!" a large sounding moan-cry left her lips as the intense sensation of his mouth poured over her. She gasped in ragged breaths, sanity leaving her momentarily, fear fled.

She reached down to grab at his hair to hurt or stop him when she felt his tongue delve into her core. It swirled like liquid need, pouring in and out of her in fast motions she could hardly count. Her hands no longer resisted, but were eager to press him closer.

Was it heaven? That burning blossomed into full on desire as she urged him on.

_Help_, she panted in her mind...maybe aloud. It was not the type of help of being forced. It was an overwhelming confusion to this feeling that was taking over her. _More_! her mind now cried.

He kissed her, licked at her, and moaned as he worked her center. Shaking, moaning, her legs fell open for him.

"Yes, Elena. _Yes_." Damon urged her.

"_Damon_…it feels so good!" Elena came hard and fast as Damon's mouth and tongue continued to dive within her. Once the ebb of sensation faded, he moved to work to her clit stirring her to life once more. She welcomed him, rotating her hips in time to his licking and sucking. She was a heavenly goddess of need and desire. Within moments she came once more.

Shaking, tears fell down her eyes. This was not how she thought the day would start off. She wanted-no need more. The conflicting emotions rose again.

Noticing, Damon pulled her from the rock and cradled her in the water, resting her head on his chest.

Shit, he thought. I pushed to far…

All Elena could do was hold on for dear life.

He bit her.


	8. This need

A Darker Love

Ch.8

What in the _hell_…was that? Elena's mind was scattered at best as she struggled to grasp what had just happened. His embrace was warm and inviting, his lips gently sucking at her throat. Everything exploded around that spot and spread out amongst her nerves down to the ends of her hair. Small hands clutched a mass of black hair closer as small moans escaped curved lips. His strong arms were all around her, invading her space.

What _was _this? It had hurt a bit when he first did whatever he was doing, but then the feeling had passed as yet another stronger one took hold. It was like they were one being floating in the endless echoes of the water. The hum behind them was a welcome calm, their bodies shaded by the cliff not too far from where she'd started to bathe earlier. Remembering his almost feral eyes, Elena tightened her hold on him. Her racing heart beat earned her a steady moan from his lips. Whatever he was doing, it must be pretty gratifying.

She _did _want this, and that's what scared her the most. It was the most primitive she'd ever felt as a person, but part of her mind was screaming it was too _soon_. The other pat wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around him and explore what else she had been so blind to all these years. How wondrous were those feelings, just from one spot, and how it literally wavered in her resolve and made her question what she could. In this moment he suckled her throat, she was close to breaking, feeling him between their bodies. All it would take was an inch or two and he could fill her wholly.

Fight it Elena, there is always another day.

In a world and time when nothing was hers to give, she wanted to save the one thing she wanted-just one special moment-for the future. When it was right. Her body relaxed against the odd sensation, each suck hardening her nipples once more. She moved in time to his mouth as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Her moan was loud, her sigh even louder.

Oh _God_, what is this? Once more she felt that familiar sensation as the tides within began to build. Those once shivering legs wrapped themselves around him causing a deep moan to stir in his throat; more of a growl. And when hand came around to cup her bottom in his palm, she was certain he would fill her. The conflict inside danced its struggle upon her lips and made itself evident in her breath. A series of brilliant yellow sparkles lit her eyelids when she closed her eyes, and she leaned into him, surrendering to the unknown.

He didn't move to enter her.

His length was hard pressed against her, just nearly inside, and her hips danced along the length of it.

His resulting moan was more of a cry, a whimper filled with such need, as if he'd been so long without. Damon's resistance to this, when only moments ago he was desperate, confused her. When his arms shook, he paused against her as she continued to move. Elena watched as his head bowed and observed what she was doing rubbing her core along his. Indecision was clearly on his face.

There was no question in his mind whether she wanted this or not-not any longer. In the last few moments he'd given her all the chances in the world to stop. Whatever battle she'd been fighting, she'd let go. Somehow he knew it was the passion that lit this slow burn between them, and not something she would remember well later. Passion made the senses more open to what they normally weren't. And he struggled with this because he _needed_ her complete devotion later.

To get freedom.

His entire body became rigid as he tried to resist her. One look at those creamy breast tilted upwards, sliding along his body...He wanted her now. His mouth had worked her over earlier, and he wanted to bury himself in the heaven of desire he'd made-inside of her. What would she feel like? Those perfect nipples were tiny beads begging for mercy. Damon found a bit of control once her blood melded with his, but he needed it to anchor him to reality. After all, this is why he needed her so badly. Later, he could compel her later to forget him and start over. _Yes_, his mind whispered. It's just sex...

Nothing had ever felt more right to Elena. "_Damon_…I want you."

oh, _goddammit_, Damon cursed. All his mind wanted was a place to bury its need.

He bit her again as his body shook against her stiffening one. she yelped at first, then settled into the motions of his mouth. Hands flew everywhere, like he was some Tasmanian devil; all over the place at once. A moment later her pace increased as she rubbed herself against him. The loudness of his moan yielded her the response she sought, and she continued faster this time.

Hearing him like this, Elena lost any last reserve she had and felt a surge of power curse through her veins. This was a concession, but she had no idea this would release them both from passions' grasp. All she _did_ know was that those hoarse moans and that look of disbelief on his face made her needy of him once more. _But this was his turn_, she reasoned. _I'm going to drive him crazy_, she smiled devilishly.

Again, he winced with resistance and pleasure simultaneously, as he yelled out. He was pure animal; Elena made him writhe with a force he couldn't remember having felt. "_Jesus_, Elena…_never_ before?" his moan was lost as he tilted his head back. The hand on the rock fisted, her smile broadened.

"Never."

The hand on her bottom flexed for a firmer hold on her flesh. Once more, Damon sought to move against her in the rhythm she set him on fire with. Snapping his head back, those eyes pierced hers, then his mouth swooped in, and his mouth was over hers once more. His tongue glided against hers. His body rode along hers with urgency she matched. Gasping, he pulled back a few inches to watch the dance their bodies made, the way the water pooled between them. "Imagine being inside me, Damon."

After a moment of watching, Damon spilled himself in the space between their bodies. His entire body shook, convulsed in the most hair bending orgasm he could remember. And it just went on and on. The hand on the rock came between them then as it moved to her breast squeezing it in time to his thrusts. "Elena! Uh-"

_Was that two times_? she wondered with a tiny laugh.

His face lifted yet remained hidden in the soft secrets of her neck a moment later. A kiss warmed her throat, traveling up her jaw line until his eyes stared into hers. They were in awe, bright clear blue, as he starred at her with some mysterious glow. "I'm sorry," came a throaty apology. His eyes closed and his head leaned into hers. Satisfied and spent, they lingered in the calm of the water, moving in time to the current. "I'm not usually so out of control. This was all I could do to stop…"

As sweet as he sounded, Elena couldn't seem to focus on much. "I'm fine with this." A wave of dizziness rolled over her then. "Sorry…"she stammered. "I don't feel so…good."

"Shh," he said becoming alert gathering her in his arms. His fingers held her chin as her eyes rolled open and closed. "Look at me," his stern voice ordered. Her heart was considerably worked, Damon mused.

A gentle shake tried to stir her, but again failed to waken her. "Shit," she heard him mumble. "Elena, Elena…."

Her mouth traced small kisses along his upper breast, and Damon had no other choice. She was too out of it to compel and without that he couldn't have her drink from him. He watched her head trail small kisses in her half awakened state, and decided it was this or nothing. _I have to risk it,_ but he was unsure how much she'd already had back at the house. He'd often mix it in her drinks or food. Carefully, Damon managed to cut himself a tiny cut and moved her mouth over it. When she tasted him, a jolt ran down his spine, and her moan sounded off softly. Instantly, she came alive over the wound and sucked harder.

Some things had changed from the old days. Now vampires got extreme amounts of pleasure when feeding, but so did the human. "You taste so...good. Like candy..."

"Don't misread the label, its bad for you."

His entire body jerked as her mouth began to suckle at the small wound. This was real pleasure. Two of her hands came to rest on his chest while she seemed to become alert. Her heartbeat steadied finally, and he raised her head to meet his eyes.

"You don't remember…"

* * *

When she finally stirred, Damon tossed a wet clothe her way. "I told you it was too hot out here."

Elena took in the surroundings at once, not realizing where she was. Her eyes fell to his face which didn't read any differently. In fact, he looked closed off. Wow, she thought disjointed; I had a pretty awesome dream though.

Again, Elena found herself drawn to his body. He was busy tossing the rest of his stuff into the back of the truck when he stopped suddenly and looked at her. Had it been a brief moment that his eyes changed?

Her face flamed red when he smirked her way. "See anything you like?"

"Sorry," she mumbled dropping her eyes and stood.

He kept that half grin on his face as she neared, heart pounding. Everything seemed too bright suddenly. Her eyes burned against the light, skin itched, and her body felt unnecessarily light. "I don't feel good."

His face changed then as he moved in on her. "Elena!" He grabbed her before she fell.

Carefully, his eyes racked over her looking for some sign of injury. "Tell me,' he said full of concern, "What doesn't feel good."

What was it? She didn't know. "My body feels so weird. I feel kind of sick."

Damon thought about all the possibilities. Was she losing her ability to tolerate my blood? She grabbed her stomach and doubled over. "It hurts," she whimpered and curled into a ball.

Damon lifted her then and placed her in the truck. "I'll take you some place-if you agree…"

She nodded adamantly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Soft sheets.

Elena rolled over to stare at a pair of blue eyes. he'd been watching her sleep. Rubbing her own eyes, she took in her surroundings. "Did we…we here are we?"

His eyes searched hers, yet he remained silent.

"Damon?" Elena rolled towards him facing him on her pillow. Well his pillow that was filled with the scents of his body. He remained calm, almost far off in thought.

'Thought I was losing you there."

She gave him questioning eyes. "It was _just_ heat stroke." Her warm smile fell on him and he caught his breath. A forlorn look covered his beautiful face. he looked younger then, like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

He shook his head, finalizing some thought process. "My judgements." As she waited and watched him, he did the same to her. "I suppose."

"I Just passed out right? All is good."

He picked a strand of hair from her face and cutely put it behind her ear. As his fingertips moved away, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation."How do you feel now?"

She smiled softly, "better."

She looked down his body to see he was fully clothed, better clothed actually. "You seemed more rugged than this," she thought aloud.

There was a brief smile that haunted his lips. "People are not what they always appear." He moved in then, and cupped her face so gently, like a child almost. His lips graced her forehead for a moment leaving her speechless and awed. His eyes fell to hers, this close, and the air electrified in the small space between them.

_I really want to kiss this guy_, she thought shyly.

His hands began to shake where it held her face, and her smiled faltered some as she took him in. "What's wrong?"

His eyes traveled over her face as he petted her. Several times he tried and failed to speak, especially when she placed her palm over his hand. When their hands met, his eyes took them in as she sensed he was feeling the same thing she was. Carefully, slowly, Elena raised her head those last few inches and placed a small soft kiss on his mouth.

More confused looks, yet he didn't draw back. When he stilled, she reached up and kissed him once more. Only now she moved her hand into the mass of hair and pressed her slim form against him. It appeared as though she was fully clothed. Even still, she could feel the fiery warmth of his body radiate through the fabric as if it wasn't there.

God, that _dream_. _I've never dreamed things like that_, she smiled to herself. It had been by a waterfall, they'd done things in the water. A slow ache reminded her she was still very female, and very wanton.

"What's wrong Damon?" She in turn grasped the side of his face and felt him suck in a breath. he sat up abruptly.

"Aren't you concerned with being near a stranger?" Everything in him was in turmoil. The image he set out to create was failing, and all he could do was lay here in her arms. _I have to stay up and away_, he mused. _What about the plan, Damon?_ _You nearly killed her_. He was compelled to do whatever he had to- to get the artifact. Problem was he could take his blood, but would she survive sex? The curse was nothing but gray areas. The thing is he actually wanted her, he was compelled to get it, and everything was making it worse to resist it.

_I should be_, Elena realized. But he'd had the chance to hurt her and he hadn't. "You had the chance to hurt me. I'm here and safe-you're trembling Damon." She sat up beside him with questioning eyes. her brown hair fell over her shoulder, Damon watching it the entire time.

_Indeed I did_, his mind offered silently. He'd managed to compel her to forget it, as a dream, since she was just that strong. Having some truth to things would always be better than a total lie. People still managed to feel it deep down. Jeremy's words remained in his head. _It's like part of me always knew_.

This whole situation was becoming dangerous. The way he felt about her was…strange. Trembling? Me? When he'd looked down to his own hand stroking her cheek, she was right. It was the compulsion pushing him-like before. He'd nearly killed her by giving too much blood earlier. Cautiously, Damon went over the last doses he'd-Walter-had given her.

_She nearly turned,_ he surmised. It was the only thing he could think of. Her eyes had hurt, sound was loud, and her senses had risen.

The way she looked at him, he was drawn into her.

Her mouth found his.

Damon stilled where he was. His mind filled with the desire to roll her over, but he stopped himself. "Elena…no. You're too young." _Is that the best you can do Salvatore?_

When he pushed up and away from her, her brows furrowed. "Too young? Damon," she began but stopped. THAT was a dream Elena. Confusion wracked her brain. "You're right. I'm just confused."

He turned to look back at her in the darkness of the room. "Where will you go?"

She stood up and hugged herself. _I nearly forgot about running. Did I tell him that_? "I don't know."

"They'll find you. This day and age ts hard to stay under radar. They have cameras up, facial recognition, scanners."

"Not on the outskirts."

The outskirts, as his disdain showed, were those that didn't want to meld into the technological society. They lived off the land, and were seen more as scum than anything. To me they symbolized freedom, and it was worth being looked down on just to have it.

"Why would you want to live out there?"

Her words shook him to the core. "Freedom."

"You have a house…though?"

"I thought you may have been someone who lived out there. This place, I guess I was wrong." She looked around seeing how much nice shit he had.

"I'm staying here; this is just the owners shit." This had always been his way, eat the owner, invade their house-or foreclosure back fifty years ago.

That gave her such a relief she didn't understand why she even felt it. He was a stranger. "I have four walls and a roof and floor. I'm tired of being alone, Damon. Khali, my brother left me alone, and I'm so tired of it. I mean I can survive now on my own. I just don't like it much."

He smiled distantly, "what makes you think you can survive out there?"

She watched him look out the window. "We lived off the land in the early days. I don't remember where I was born or much of my infancy…he saved my life. We moved until someone gave him a way to get us out of there. Little did I realize it would cost him a life of crime the way it did. I just wish I had a normal life, but I'm not exactly…"

"Normal?" he offered looking back to her. She was afraid to say she knew she was smart. "If you are strong, you can take what you want. You wouldn't have to question it, or anyone."

"Do you really believe that?" Elena cocked her head to the side. "I have to be on the run for various reasons. My shot at a normal life…is scattered at best."

Now he took interest and moved towards her. Now was a great time to realize just what she knew about the thing on her wrist.

"Want to share?" He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

She looked over at him, but her eyes fell away. "It's better if I don't. People are out to kill me. They want something I have."

His head dipped to meet her gaze. "Then why not give it back? Why leave if you are safe?"

She laughed quickly, "It's not that simple. I know things, apparently. I'd rather die than live like this, Damon."

His jaw clenched, "What if it was that simple?" as he watched her, it dawned on him that she had come to say good bye to him. How very odd…

"I don't know if I can go. I've not been to school, and I'm here…they're probably looking for me."

He held up the tracker that was implanted in most babies, or new people who chose to join society.

Her eyes widened, "Damon?!" awe shook her limbs with excitement. "When…how?"

She took the tracker, tiny as a mini chip, and examined it. Her voice was mesmerizing and sealed with awe, "Why?"

When she looked up to him, his face was reserved. "Your back pack had clothes and stuff in it…you're leaving. Why did you come see me?"

Her face reddened when she thought about that dream. "I wa-wanted to thank you for setting my arm."

"Is that all?"

Elena watched his face, unsure of what he wanted her to say. It was the first time she felt this way towards another person. _Too young?_ She thought to herself. "I'm too young…as you said. It doesn't matter. Like I said I have people after me. This," she held up the chip unable to meet his eyes, "will help."

He remained quiet for a time, yet the silence wasn't awkward. "I should go."

"I don't like the thought of you all alone out there." He placed a hand over hers, the jolt causing him to pause. _Make her ask you to join her_, Damon's mind became worried he couldn't find her if she was too far away for too long.

"You feel that. It…you feel it too?"

Damon attempted to clear his throat and speak. Her hand came up to cusp the side of his face, eyes intent on his. "You're not what I thought-who I thought." A brief smile fit her lips.

What could he say? Her eyes dropped to his mouth, her body moved in then. It was the briefest, softest kiss he'd ever endured. And it was torture. Pure hell. _Fuck!_ His mind roared at him. Just like the last time he'd loved, here he was lost in her eyes. You're going to screw up the plan.

_Freedom. I want freedom. I want her more._

She was moving backwards, away from him when he encircled her into his embrace. With one final swoop, Damon's mouth found hers.


End file.
